


Episode 1-14 - "The Good That Men Do..."

by stgjr



Series: Undiscovered Frontier Season 1 - "Seeking the Past" [14]
Category: Multi-Fandom, Original Work, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse, Prime Directive (Star Trek), Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgjr/pseuds/stgjr
Summary: Trapped in the 22nd Century of Universe S5T3 (Star Trek), Robert observes the Enterprise NX-01 crew as they help a species facing eventual extinction; back in the 24th Century, Julia and Captain Picard must keep the diplomatic summit from unraveling over the Romulan ultimatum while Jarod, Cat, and Commander Data find a way to bring Robert home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Teaser**  
  
  
Robert Dale, Captain of the Alliance _Starship Aurora_ , rubbed at the ache in his forehead. His vision was almost entirely back now. The brown-haired, middle-aged man in the blue uniform looked at him intently.  
  
And the name he had spoken… Robert knew that name.  
  
Captain Jonathan Archer took a step forward. "We found you adrift in space," he said. "You're lucky my communications officer managed to hear your transponder going off. When we found you, you had run out of air."  
  
"Additionally, given the damage to your EVA suit, you suffered exposure damage to the tissues of several areas of your body." The initial voice Robert had heard came from beside him. He turned and faced a man with ridges beside his eyes and on his forehead. Colorful blue eyes looked back at him. "The sectional design of the suit seems to have saved your life. All of the damage was kept to non-essential areas."  
  
Robert swallowed. His mouth was parched dry, but that wasn't the only reason he felt the need.  
  
Archer. Captain Jonathan Archer. He could remember Picard mentioning him as the captain of the first _Starship Enterprise_ , over two hundred years before their own time.  
  
_I've… traveled through time?_ The idea was stunning. He could remember Caterina once babbling excitedly about the concept of intentional time travel after sorting through the Darglan records back in the Facility - apparently it was something that the "Time Lords" mentioned in those records did, and quite often - but he had never given it much thought.  
  
"I understand your curiosity, Captain, but Director Esaak is due to call shortly. I am certain he will want a progress report," the gray-suited figure beside Archer said. Now that Robert's vision was clear he could see that it was a woman, a Vulcan woman in a tight suit of gray coloring. And a very attractive one at that. Given their reputation, Robert thought it strange to see a Vulcan in anything but more loose-fitting robes.  
  
"If he calls, T'Pol, tell him I'll be with him as soon as I can," Archer said to her. "I'd like to get to know our visitor a little more."  
  
T'Pol nodded in a way that seemed to convey a bit of irritation. She turned and departed.  
  
"How is he, Phlox?", Archer asked the alien.  
  
"I've managed to heal the exposure damage sufficiently, he's stable," Phlox answered. "But I'd like to keep him for observation for the next couple of days. To be on the safe side. Watching over him shouldn't interfere with my current project."  
  
"Of course." Archer nodded. His head turned and he faced Robert again. "I'd like a moment alone with our guest."  
  
Phlox nodded. "Very well." He stepped out of the sickbay.  
  
Robert was taking in more of his surroundings now. While still certainly more advanced than the doctor's offices he had seen growing up, the sickbay clearly had older technology than what he had known on the _Aurora_. There were containers of fluids or things everywhere that made him wonder about Dr. Phlox's interests. "Is this a sickbay or a zoo?", he asked Archer.  
  
"Doctor Phlox believes in using nonstandard medicine," Archer explained. He found a chair and sat nearby. "We picked up a spatial distortion of some kind before we found you. Does that have anything to do with why you were adrift in space?"  
  
Robert thought back. The shuttle explosion, inside the interuniversal jump point. Could it have done something to it? Made it shift him through time? "I believe so," Robert answered, as truthful an answer as he could possibly give.  
  
Archer's intent look grew more intense. "You're another time traveler, aren't you?"  
  
Robert caught that. _Another_. He put an honest look on his face and nodded. "Not intentionally, but it appears so."  
  
Archer sighed. "I had the feeling it might be something like that."  
  
"So you've met other time travelers?", Robert asked.  
  
"I have. It's not something I particularly enjoyed." Archer crossed his arms. "You look awfully young to be a starship captain."  
  
"It's something of a thing in the time I'm from." Robert leaned forward and put his hand on his head. _What am I going to do? Could I get a message to the others? Something that would pass through history and ensure them I'm okay?_  
  
Archer seemed to digest his statement slowly before nodding. "Okay. I'm going to leave you with Doctor Phlox to recover. If you need anything, let me or Subcommander T'Pol know. But you need to understand that I don't know of any way to get you home. If you are a time traveler.... you might just need to get used to living in this century instead of when you came from."  
  
"I understand." Robert sighed. He had never imagined his life ending up like this. Getting killed fighting Goa'uld or Nazis or Batarians, that's one thing. Being stranded in S5T3's past? That's another. "Where are we anyway?"  
  
The intercom on the wall sounded a tone. " _Bridge to Sickbay_ ," T'Pol said, in a voice as flat as before. " _Captain Archer, Director Esaak is requesting an update on behalf of the Valakian government._ "  
  
Archer was already on his way to the intercom. He held a button down to speak into it. "I'm on my way up."  
  
"Valakians?" Robert blinked as he tried to pull the memory of that term out.  
  
"They're a local species," Archer answered. "We found one of their pre-warp ships just after picking you up."  
  
Now he felt confused. Could the Federation have really changed that much? "You made contact with a pre-warp civilization?"  
  
"Yes." Archer nodded. "They've been launching ships out on generational voyages to find help for the epidemic that's killing them."  
  
  


**Undiscovered Frontier  
_"The Good That Men Do..."_**

  
  
_Ship's Log: ASV Aurora; 27 July 2641. Commander Julia Andreys recording. We remain on station in the Sol System of Universe S5T3 while_ Mastrash _Ledosh continues attempts to secure aid from the local powers in our war with the Reich. Some progress has been made since Captain Dale prevented the Dominion from destroying the meeting with a bomb, but we're still left with the impasse regarding the Romulan refusal to accept Federation or Klingon use of the IU drive.  
  
As for Captain Dale, Commander Jarod and Lieutenant Caterina Delgado continue their efforts to figure out where - and more importantly, _ when _\- the destabilized jump point took him. Commander Data, formerly of the_ USS Enterprise _, has been assisting them in this effort. I'm just hoping that between the three of them, we can figure out a solution and get the Captain back._  
  
  
Julia hated using the ready room office. She hated it for the feeling that she was already replacing Robert. That there was no hope to get him back. As much as it was silly, from a rational perspective, she couldn't help it.  
  
The tone of a communication call came from the computer system on the desk. Julia noted who was calling and swallowed. This was _not_ a call she wanted to take.  
  
A press of a button accepted the transmission. The screen changed to show a darkened bedroom. The woman in the picture was dark-haired, and it was messy at the moment. Blue eyes looked at her with distinct redness in them. " _Oh, Julia…_ "  
  
"Beth." Julia felt a lump in her throat.  
  
" _I got your message last night_ ," Beth Rankin said. Her voice sounded hollow and distant. " _I'm… I'm sure you're doing everything you can…_ "  
  
Julia nodded. "Jarod and Cat are sure they'll make some progress. I'll let you know whatever I find out."  
  
" _Right._ " Beth drew in a breath. It hid the obvious signs of a sniffle. " _I just… I knew this job was dangerous. And I've been scared for you all ever since the war started. But I thought he'd be safer now…_ "  
  
"We all did."  
  
" _I…. thank you for being honest with me_." Beth sighed and seemed to look off the screen. " _I have to go now. I have work. I just… please, Julia. Get him back. We're the only ones left, you know?_ "  
  
"I know," Julia answered. "I know."  
  
  
  
  
After finishing her call to Beth to check up on her Julia stepped out onto the bridge. Locarno was sitting in the command chair and stood from it when he saw her. "Commander. How did she take it?"  
  
Julia gave him a sad look. "As far as Beth knows, her cousin may be dead. Or lost forever. She's… taking it about as well as we are, I guess. Grasping on to hope."  
  
"Right." Locarno nodded and settled into the XO seat. Julia took the command chair. She was growing to hate it too, for much the same reason. "How long do you think we have until Admiral Maran decides to send us a new captain?"  
  
Julia pondered the issue. "A week, maybe. Or however long it takes us to wrap up these talks."  
  
"I wonder who he'll send?" Locarno looked intently at her. "Or maybe he'll offer her to you."  
  
Julia gave him a look. "I don't want command. Not like this."  
  
"I know. But… it might make it easier for everyone?"  
  
Julia looked back to tactical. Angel was sitting there staring at her board. As if she couldn't hear them or see anything else. "Maybe not for everyone," Julia lamented.  
  
  
  
  
Caterina felt like her brain was on fire. _That's the last time I double up on energy shakes_ , she thought ruefully as data spun about in holographic form in her eyes.  
  
Jarod sat across from her in Science Lab 1. With a press of a key he activated the recording. They all watched again as Robert, alone in space in an EVA suit, was drawn into the destabilized jump point. "We know from the various neutrino and tachyon eruptions that the jump point shifted and became a temporal vortex," he said. "What we need to figure out is what time period it went to. Was it in the past or the future?"  
  
Riker and Data were seated nearby. "Of greater concern is if Captain Dale was thrown into the past," Riker said. "I don't think you've undergone the same training we have on how to interact with past timeframes. If he says the wrong thing, does the wrong thing, the repercussions to history could be disastrous."  
  
"Robert's not dumb, though," Caterina protested. "He'll know to be careful."  
  
"It is not necessarily an issue of intelligence, Lieutenant Delgado," Data pointed out. "Simply by being in the past, Captain Dale could inadvertently cause ripples to events that change the flow of history. Even the smallest action could produce what is known as the butterfly effect."  
  
"Which makes it even more important for us to find a way to get him back." Jarod tapped a key. "Commander Riker, Starfleet's got experience with time travel. Do you think there's anyway to retrieve him?"  
  
Riker shook his head. "Time travel's a tricky business, Commander. If anything, we should focus on finding out what time period he's in."  
  
"Well, I don't think we can determine it just by reading the jump point," Cat pointed out. "All we know for sure is the temporal element to it from the dimensional shift."  
  
"If your Captain has been sent to the future, the risk to our time is reduced, therefore I would suggest we focus our efforts on the possibility of the outcome most likely to cause harm to our timeframe," Data surmised.  
  
"You mean we assume he went into the past," Jarod said. "So we look through library records. And…" Jarod frowned. "Well, let's be honest here. If he was sent back before a certain time, he'd be in an EVA suit with limited air supply in an era when Humanity still lacked spaceflight. So there would be no record of him to find."  
  
"Because he'd be dead," Cat said, frowning.  
  
"Yeah. So let's go with records from the era of Human spaceflight in this universe and work our way out from there."  
  
"An excellent suggestion, Commander Jarod," Data said. "I will begin searching Earth-based databases immediately."  
  
"If you give me a listing of unexplained spatial phenomena in the area around Earth, Commander, I can see if it matches anything that a distorted jump point might do," Caterina said.  
  
They moved over to another workstation to begin that task. Riker watched them go and turned back to see Jarod looking at him. "Commander?", he asked.  
  
"You seem less confident than before, Commander Riker," Jarod said.  
  
"How very astute of you to notice, Mister Jarod," Riker responded. "Is this another of your specialized gifts?"  
  
"Well, I did act as a psychiatrist and therapist a few times," Jarod mused. "But I'm not looking to be your therapist, if that's what you're asking."  
  
"Your point, then?"  
  
"I know what it's like, Commander Riker." Jarod frowned. "I've been in your shoes before."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. The Darglan Facility we called home. I wasn't able to save it."  
  
Riker remained quiet for a moment. "Maybe so, Mister Jarod," Riker said. "But were you in command? If you had made the right decisions, could you have saved it?"  
  
"I wasn't in command," Jarod admitted. "As for what decisions I made, I honestly can't say for certain."  
  
"Then I respectfully suggest, Mister Jarod, that you don't actually know what it's like," Riker said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go report to Captain Picard on our progress."  
  
"And I need to do the same with Commander Andreys."  
  
The two stood and left. Riker consciously avoided going through the same door Jarod did, which made the latter shake his head.  
  
  
  
  
The pain and discomfort Robert had felt when he woke up had gradually faded over the following hours. He spent the time patiently watching Phlox at work with, presumably, the plague on the planet below. He didn't need to read minds to realize the Denobulan doctor was under a lot of strain.  
  
Occasionally Robert would check his multidevice; he knew to be careful with it given the technology issue. He didn't want to impact the timeline negatively.  
  
But eventually his boredom got the better of him. "Doctor, I get that you want to observe me, but there has to be something I can do besides sit here."  
  
"Hrm. I would permit you to report for daily exercise, but I want to make sure your tissues have recovered from the trauma." Phlox looked away from his readings. "One moment please…" He watched something on the screen happen. "There. Hrm." Phlox hit a couple of keys and looked toward Robert with a tense expression. He pulled a seat up toward the bed. "Tell me, how did you wind up drifting alone in space?"  
  
"I must have gotten sucked into the jump point," Robert answered. "Although why it sent me here, I'm not sure."  
  
"Yes, I heard something about you being a time traveler of sorts? Hrm?" Phlox pulled out a light and examined Robert's eyes. Again. It annoyed.  
  
Given his tone of voice, it wasn't a major leap in logic for Robert to make his next conclusion. "You think I'm lying. Or deluded."  
  
"Well, it's not impossible that being abandoned in the middle of space could have a severe effect upon the Human mind," Phlox noted. "Delusions are possible."  
  
"It'd be easy to figure out if I was just some lost space traveler dropped out of his ship," Robert remarked. "Were there any vessels in the area?"  
  
"The inquiry was already made, the answer was no. But that doesn't mean there were no other ships, simply that we did not see any." Phlox pulled the light away. "Well, whatever may be going on in your brain, it does seem to be functioning properly. Perhaps something to listen to while I work?"  
  
"Does this have to do with that plagued species Captain Archer mentioned?"  
  
"Oh yes." Phlox seemed to think of something. "I intend to go down to the planet tomorrow. I suppose I could bring you with me. It would be a chance to stretch your legs, visit the homeworld of another species, and possibly be of assistance."  
  
Robert nodded. "I think I'd appreciate that."  
  
"Excellent." Phlox checked Robert's pulse next, smiled and nodded at the result, and put his things away. "Your vitals are stable. I would say you're healing well from the exposure damage. Tomorrow we'll know for sure."  
  
Robert nodded and breathed in. "Thanks, Doctor. For saving my life." Robert shifted on the bed. He was feeling tired, presumably from the need to recover from what happened. But he kept thinking of his predicament. Being stranded centuries in the past, where one wrong decision could undo… well, how much of what he and the others had accomplished? If this universe had its timeline altered, they would have likely never encountered Picard and his crew, nor recruited Scotty, Farmer, and Locarno. He never would have been forced to think about the consequences of their activities from his argument with Picard.  
  
"I would suggest you go to sleep if you are feeling tired, it will aid the recovery process," Phlox said. "If you need I can provide a sleeping aid."  
  
The thought tempted him. Robert, however, shook his head. "No. That… I don't think that will be necessary." He laid his head back on the lone pillow on the sickbay bunk and closed his eyes. "I'll make do."  
  
"It is your choice." Robert heard Phlox start walking away. "If you need anything, the intercom on the wall can connect to the bridge. I need to go speak with Captain Archer."  
  
"Right…" Robert stifled a yawn and turned on the bunk to try and get comfortable.  
  
_It's going to be pretty embarrassing if I have any nightmares and wake up screaming again…_  
  
  
  
  
The day was almost over for Julia. She'd sent a message off to Zack and hadn't received a response yet. Admiral Maran had acknowledged her report and informed her she would be in command for the moment until a decision was made.  
  
There was a tone at the door to her personal office. She called out, "Come in!" and watched Picard enter. "Captain. How may I help you?"  
  
"I wanted to see how you were doing," he said. "I'm aware that what you're going through is not easy."  
  
"No, it's not," Julia admitted. "What about the negotiations?"  
  
"They are, unfortunately, still stalled as Ambassador tr'Lhaer insists on awaiting new instructions." Picard took the offered seat and set his hands down on Julia's desk. "Commander, I think it would be best if you were to sit with _Mastrash_ Ledosh at tomorrow's session. I am hoping that, perhaps, a new insight may help break our deadlock."  
  
Julia considered that request. "I'm not sure what good it will do, to be honest. The Romulans are pretty dead set against our drives going to either the Federation or the Klingons."  
  
"Yes. But the Romulans are rarely as straightforward as they can appear. It is possible that they have another agenda."  
  
Julia thought about that. "And another pair of eyes might help you find it." She nodded. "Yes, I'll attend. I suppose it's the least I can do with Robert gone."  
  
"I get the feeling that you two are a lot closer than just your professional relationship," Picard remarked.  
  
A thin smile appeared on Julia's face. "If that's your way of asking if we're together, romantically speaking, the answer is no." She shook her head. "Robert and I knew… _have known_ each other for forever. My parents worked closely with his. We grew up together. Some of my first memories are of times when he was my playmate as a child." Julia smiled gently at old memories. "I never thought I would have to live life without him, to be honest."  
  
Picard nodded in understanding. "Thankfully, we have quite the collection of talent on this ship. Mister Data, Mister Scott, and your redoubtable savant Mister Jarod and brilliant Miss Delgado. I trust that if there is a way to find where and when Robert was taken and to get him back, they will be the ones to discover it."  
  
Julia smiled at that. "Thank you." She shifted forward in the chair. "Robert told me that you two are on a first name basis in private."  
  
With another nod and a small smile, Picard answered, "Yes. I offered that to him as a gesture."  
  
"Of?"  
  
"Support. I believe that when someone with potential to serve as a good starship captain comes along, it's best to foster that talent. To show encouragement. Good captains are more rare than they appear to be."  
  
Julia answered with a nod of her own. "I can see that, yes."  
  
There was a beep on Picard's communicator. "Picard here," he responded.  
  
The answer was from Counselor Troi. " _Captain, Councillor T'Latrek wanted you to know they're ready to resume._ "  
  
Picard gave Julia a meaningful look. She nodded and stood up. "We're coming right away, Counselor."  
  
  
  
  
Caterina's squee of triumph echoed through Lab 1.  
  
Data looked up from the records he was going through and looked over to where Cat was fidgeting with energy in her chair. "I think I found him!", she cried out.  
  
That prompted Jarod to look up from his own workstation. "What did you find?", he asked, walking over.  
  
"It's a science log from a Vulcan ship from the 22nd Century called the _Seleya_. Their long range sensors picked up what they referred to as a spatial disturbance in mid-2151 Local." Caterina busied herself with hitting keys and going over the record. "Look at those subspace distortions. And the spikes in the Groenitz-Hallen lower bands."  
  
"And the neutrino concentrations." Jarod reached over to the console and typed in commands that brought up their own sensor logs from the distorted jump point. He put the readings up beside each other and had the computer compare them.  
  
By this time Data was observing, albeit from his seat. "A 95% match," he noted. "Well within a reasonable margin of error given the natural instability of the temporally-shifted jump point. The odds of this being a separate event are astronomically low."  
  
"This is it," Cat said. "This… this is when he was taken to!"  
  
"Did the _Seleya_ pick up his suit transponder?", Jarod asked.  
  
Cat eagerly went into the database logs for _Seleya_. Her grin faded as she looked over the log. "No," she said, dejected. "No, they didn't."  
  
"Still, we have a point in time," Jarod said.  
  
"And," Data said, "I believe we may have a specific place as well."  
  
Cat and Jarod walked over to where Data was bringing up old records. "I examined the coordinates of the _Seleya_ 's reading," Data explained. "It is within one light year of the Valakis system."  
  
"Could these Valakis people have picked him up?", Caterina asked.  
  
Data shook his head. "No. They did not achieve warp drive until 2236."  
  
Caterina frowned at that. "Then…"  
  
Data found himself intrigued by the young science officer and the way her emotional state could fluctuate so rapidly. He had felt similar tendencies himself when his emotion chip was still newly-activated, but that had been from the software and hardware having conflicts. This was an entirely organic reaction. "I do not believe you should consider this conclusive as to Captain Dale's fate. Another vessel may have…" New information popped up on Data's screen. "One moment…" After Data went over the new information, he nodded. "I used the narrowing of the timeframe and location to do a data search in the records of that era for anyone matching Captain Dale's physical description. I have found a possible match in Valakian video records of the era." Data tapped a couple of keys and brought the image up to the Lab's central holoviewer.  
  
It was a rustic-looking setting. The buildings looked medieval more than they did modern, and humanoids with bone ridges along their temples. The picture focused on four individuals. Data hit a key and zoomed in on the four figures in blue uniforms. All but one had visible rank insignia and patches.  
  
The last was Robert.  
  
Caterina squeed again. Jarod smiled and nodded. "You did it."  
  
Data was too busy looking at Caterina. He blinked. And then he smiled and, with complete accuracy, mimicked her squee of joy.  
  
Caterina's hazel eyes widened. She stared at him in wonder. Data responded with a blink. "I was curious," he said. "I wanted to see if I could approximate the emotion of joy you were clearly experiencing."  
  
"That was so cool," Caterina said. "Do it again."  
  
Data blinked at that. And then he nodded, smiled again, and let out another squee.  
  
Caterina echoed it.  
  
Jarod cleared his throat and looked past them, causing Data and Caterina to look in the same direction.  
  
Picard and Julia were standing at the door, waiting patiently and with great quiet. Picard had a bemused expression on his face. "Mister Data, I don't think I have ever imagined you with that level of… youthful exuberance," Picard remarked.  
  
Behind his shoulder, Julia looked like she was trying to fight the urge to laugh.  
  
Caterina's cheeks turned deep red. Data's eyebrows lifted up. "It is a most… interesting feeling, Captain."  
  
"You found him?", Julia asked, not quite able to keep the hope out of her voice.  
  
"Yes," Jarod said.  
  
Picard and Julia drew closer and looked up at the viewer. "Those uniforms…" Picard pointed at the screen. "United Earth Starfleet from the mid-22nd Century. Before the founding of the Federation. Data, can you get identification on the figures with him?"  
  
"Yes, Captain. I am running them through Starfleet historical archives now… We have a match."  
  
On the screen, the _Aurora_ computers took the Starfleet data and displayed it, placing the zoomed in faces of each person with Robert alongside.  
  
Picard's face turned into a puzzled frown as he read the names personally; Data, for the benefit of the others, read them aloud. "It appears Captain Dale is in the company of Dr. Phlox of the Interspecies Medical Exchange, Starfleet Ensign Hoshi Sato, and Starfleet Crewwoman Elizabeth Cutler. They were all assigned to the _Enterprise NX-01_."  
  
"The _NX-01_?", Julia asked.  
  
"The first _Starship Enterprise_ ," Picard breathed.  
  
"Wait." Caterina looked at Picard in confusion. "I thought Kirk's _Enterprise_ , the one Scotty served on, I thought that was the first?"  
  
"The _Enterprise NCC-1701_ was the first _Enterprise_ to serve in the Starfleet of the Federation," Data corrected. " _Enterprise NX-01_ served with the pre-Federation United Earth Starfleet. She was the first Human-built warp-capable starship to be capable of Warp 5."  
  
"Jonathan Archer," Picard said. A concerned expression came to his face. "Mister Data, do you know when in time this is?"  
  
"The year 2151, Captain," Data answered. "Lieutenant Delgado determined the time through sensor logs from a Vulcan ship detecting the other end of the unstable jump point that deposited Captain Dale into the past. It was to a point just outside the Valakis system."  
  
Julia felt worried when Picard's expression became more perturbed. "Valakis, Mister Data?"  
  
"Yes sir." Data indicated the video. "This image comes from contemporary Valakian archives." Data checked information on the screen. "It was from a security scanner in a village of the Menk."  
  
Picard shook his head. "Of all of the times to be drawn toward…"  
  
"Captain Picard, what's wrong?", Julia asked.  
  
"Captain Dale has arrived in a critical moment in history," Picard explained. "The First Contact with the Valakians and Menk."  
  
"What's so important about it?', Jarod asked.  
  
"Because, Mister Jarod…" Picard looked at Jarod with concern. "The outcome of this meeting will play a critical role in the creation of the Prime Directive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in the 22nd Century of Universe S5T3 (Star Trek), Robert observes the Enterprise NX-01 crew as they help a species facing eventual extinction; back in the 24th Century, Julia and Captain Picard must keep the diplomatic summit from unraveling over the Romulan ultimatum while Jarod, Cat, and Commander Data find a way to bring Robert home.

The Menk village was a sharp contrast to the advanced metropolis visible over the hills. Light pollution from the Valakian city spilled over those hills and dulled the stars of the night sky.  
  
Robert shifted the weight of the scanner equipment in his arms. He had accepted a Starfleet uniform for this mission to fit in with the others although they had taken off the patch and the rank insignia. The color trim was beige like Captain Archer's. Robert wondered if that was an indication Archer at least accepted his claimed rank.  
  
"So."  
  
Robert turned his head. One of the women who came down with Phlox, a Crewwoman named Cutler, was looking at him curiously. "Yes?"  
  
"You're the one they found floating in space near here," Cutler said. "How did that happen?"  
  
Robert thought of an answer for a moment. "Well, you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"I'd like to know too." The other woman was Asian and looked closer to Robert's age, but not much older. Robert had heard her name was Hoshi Sato, the ship's communications officer. "Your EVA suit was transmitting a transponder signal into subspace. That took a lot of energy."  
  
"I suppose it does."  
  
"So, let me guess…" Cutler smirked. "Visitor from another time? Or some strange alternate timeline where Humanity has discovered more advanced technology?"  
  
Robert grinned slightly and shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me, so you might as well say that."  
  
They walked into the center of the Menk village. The locals all looked toward them with the kind of interest Robert would have suspected from small children. Phlox spoke with one about the need to get samples from the population. Or, rather, he conveyed that message through Sato who spoke with the Menk in their own language. His own auto-translator working through his multi-device informed him of the conversation along all lines of the translation work, making it seem redundant from his point of view.  
  
Phlox quickly chose a structure to set up in. Robert felt very much the unnecessary pair of hands afterward; Cutler was doing the handling of the samples taken and Sato was there to translate. This left him standing nearby, taking up the unofficial position of guard, or so Robert assumed. It was, at least, a chance to get away from the _Enterprise_ sickbay for a while and take counsel of his thoughts. And his fears. _Are they going to come for me?_ he wondered. Can _they come for me? And if they don't, what do I do?_ The fact Archer had dealt with time travelers before gave him some hope he might find a way home, but how many months, or years, might that take him? And all the while he would be risking altering history by anything he did.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Robert turned and saw a Menk male, the one who had led them into the village, standing beside him. "Yeah," he answered.  
  
The Menk looked at him in confusion. "You speak Menk?"  
  
"In a way," Robert said cautiously.  
  
The Menk nodded. "You sad."  
  
"Worried, mostly. But yeah, I guess that fits."  
  
The Menk - Robert tried to think of his name but couldn't remember hearing it - lowered his head. "So sad. Valakians sick. Don't get better."  
  
Robert nodded at that. "My condolences."  
  
"Valakians good to Menk. Feed us. Give work."  
  
"But didn't you say earlier the Valakkians didn't let you have the best land?", Robert asked. "You don't get to farm your own food."  
  
"Farming. Farming hard. Not very good at it."  
  
Robert considered that and he knew from personal experience that farming could be difficult. "So you just prefer to live here."  
  
"Menk's home here. Yes."  
  
Robert smiled and nodded. "Can't argue with that sentiment. I just wish I could return home."  
  
The Menk smiled. "Yes. You return home. Good."  
  
 _If only I knew how…_  
  
  
  
  
The Command Staff assembled in the conference room with Julia in Robert's chair and Picard assuming the chair she normally took. The present staff from the lost _Enterprise_ filed in at Picard's left.  
  
On the main holoscreen set into the middle of the table, the image of Robert floated for everyone to look at. "He's in the past." Angel drew in a breath. "And he's alive… you're sure that's him?"  
  
Jarod nodded. Caterina put a hand on her sister's shoulder for comfort. "It's him, Sis."   
  
"How do we get him back?"  
  
"That is the tricky part," Julia said. "We're looking at time travel."  
  
"The easiest method might be re-creating the accident," Jarod explained. "I can modify a spread of solar torpedoes with larger naqia devices. We open a jump point to the same destination as before and use a torpedo on it, detonating at the exact same moment the shuttle did."  
  
"That is a decent starting point," Data agreed. "But I must point out that it would be impossible to recreate every single factor that was present. The odds of this method working are extremely low. Additionally, given the shockwave put off by the last destabilized jump point, we cannot ascertain whether another one might produce one of even greater magnitude."  
  
Jarod nodded. "That's true. But it's still our most direct approach."  
  
"It also begs the question of how a ship would get back to our time," Picard said. "Whomever went back could end up stranded in the past with him."  
  
"Also a good point," Leo said. "We have enough responsibilities in this era. I don't like the thought of going back in time and staying there."  
  
"Well, we have to get Rob back somehow," Angel insisted.  
  
At that point, there was a chuckle from beside Jarod. All eyes turned to the oldest man in the room. "So, we need tae go back in time by two centuries an' get back." Scotty folded his hands together. "Aye, I think I know just th' thing." He leaned in on the table. "We slingshot around a star."  
  
Caterina's eyes widened. "Oh! Oh! That might work!"  
  
Julia looked at him intently. "Explain, Scotty?"  
  
"Just what I said, Commander. We approach a star at high warp an' break away just as we reach th' right point."  
  
"And the high speed breakaway at warp, influenced by the intense gravity of a star so close to its surface… that can actually do it! We could achieve temporal transition!", Caterina proclaimed.  
  
"I am familiar with the effect you describe," Data said. "However, a slingshot has not been attempted in many decades."  
  
"Not since Mister Scott himself, and Captain Spock, used it to move a Klingon Bird-of-Prey back to the 20th Century," Picard noted. "The technique is considered too dangerous by Starfleet for repeat use. And I imagine the Department of Temporal Investigations would not be happy."  
  
Jarod crossed his arms. "You're saying that time travel is such an issue in the Federation that you have time protection police?"  
  
"They can be… most unpleasant," Worf rumbled.  
  
"Scotty, can we actually do this?", Julia asked. "Slingshot around a star?"  
  
"Aye. I have th' base calculations." Scotty tapped a finger on the table. "Th' main problem I have is that th' _Aurora_ 's pure mass may be tae much. I'm nae sure we can manage t' break away from a star at th' proper point."  
  
"Do you know for sure?", Angel asked.  
  
"A slingshot has never been attempted by a ship of the _Aurora_ 's mass." Data looked to Angel with curiosity. Her emotional state seemed the most agitated of those present. "This ship's ability to achieve stellar breakaway is unknown, and likely to be very difficult."  
  
"I should also point out that we're currently hosting a diplomatic conference," Julia said. "I'm not sure we can just haul three foreign delegations into the 22nd Century with us."  
  
"Then what are we supposed to do?", Angel demanded. "Take their ship?" She looked to the Starfleeters.  
  
"I'm not certain Captain Korsmo will agree to risking his ship and crew," Picard pointed out.  
  
Julia tapped her finger to her chin in thought. "Let me talk to Admiral Maran," she said. "Maybe I can get him to send us some help."  
  
  
  
  
When the meeting ended Angel, who was off-duty now, went to the turbolift that would take her back to the other decks. Despite her expectations, she was not alone. Troi followed her into the lift. Angel gave her a discontented look before saying, "Deck 13."  
  
"Lieutenant."  
  
"Let me guess. You sense my emotions are all twisted up and you want to help me."  
  
"That's my job," Troi pointed out.  
  
"So let's skip the therapy session. Someone I love is lost. And we're not sure we can get him back."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"And I don't want to talk about it," Angel finished. "Sorry, I'm not into the psychoanalysis therapy thing."  
  
That caused Troi to nod again. "I understand that. But there's more to therapy than just psychoanalysis. Sometimes it's just about talking to someone else. And getting your feelings out."  
  
"The punching bags in the gym will work for that."  
  
"It may feel that way, but that's not always…"  
  
"It's how it works for me, Counselor," Angel shot back. "And if you want to talk about getting someone's feelings out, how well is that going for Commander Riker?"  
  
The lift stopped and the door opened. Angel stepped out. "What about him?", Troi asked her.  
  
"I noticed he's not as cocky as he was, most of us have," Angel said. "So why don't you worry about his feelings before poking around with mine." She stomped away after that.  
  
  
  
  
Phlox was finishing up his work on the Menk samples. With their time on the planet almost over Robert stepped away from the others and looked up into the night sky of Valakis. For a time he remained alone.  
  
Hoshi stepped up beside him. "You look thoughtful," she said. "Robert is your name?"  
  
"It is," he replied.  
  
For a moment they said nothing. Hoshi ended the silence. "It's incredible. Being under an alien sky."  
  
"I've never gotten used to it," Robert admitted. "It always seems so unreal to me, no matter how many times I see it."  
  
"You're an explorer?", she asked.  
  
"Sometimes." Robert shrugged. "Much of my time with starships has involved helping people, though."  
  
"How?"  
  
Robert smiled thinly. "Rescuing them, usually. Going into slave labor camps or dissident prisons or something like that, guns blazing, saving people from torture and suffering and murder." He swallowed. "I mean, I haven't done that in a while now. But it was something I used to do."  
  
It was clear Hoshi wasn't sure whether to accept what he was saying. "And this has to do with your mysterious origin. Okay."  
  
"So, what do you think of all this?", Robert asked. "The Menk and the Valakians."  
  
"I'm… I'm not sure," Hoshi admitted. "It seems like the Valakians are exploiting them, almost. They've kicked them off the best land. They're see them as servants more than people."  
  
"Fair enough." Robert smiled thinly as the subject brought up old memories. "My grandfather told me that his grandmother was half-Kansa."  
  
"Kansa?"  
  
"The Kaw people," Robert clarified. "A Native American tribe, their name is the one that was derived to name the state of Kansas. My grandpa always liked the idea that he was descended from the Kansa. He felt it gave him a real tie to our family land."  
  
Hoshi nodded. "Well, your accent gives that away a little. You're actually from Kansas though?"  
  
Robert sighed and nodded. "I am. Grew up on the family farm."  
  
"A farmboy." Hoshi nodded. "I might have to look you up then. I'm sure there's public files on Kansas farm families."  
  
Robert thought briefly about that. It made some sense, he had to admit, that he and the others might exist or had existed in the histories of the other Earths. I mean, why wouldn't they? But he had never gotten around to actually looking into that. It seemed… off-putting, if anything. But it was an intriguing idea to wonder how his counterpart in this universe had spent the 21st Century. _Did Mom, Dad, and Susanna live longer in this world? What was I, he, like?_  
  
"So, what about the Kansa?", Hoshi asked.  
  
"I'm just reminded a little about the stories my grandfather told," Robert said. "About how white settlers moved in and forced all of the tribes off the best lands. Grandpa always said he thought it was one of the worst parts of our history. Maybe even as bad as African slavery. And our family emigrated to Kansas as free-staters, so that's saying something." He looked out at the Menk. "And I guess it does feel a bit like that. The Valakians keeping the Menk off the best soil. But there's a difference here."  
  
"That is?", Hoshi asked.  
  
"They actually care for the Menk," Robert said. "They're in the middle of a species-wide pandemic that's killing them off, millions every year, and they still make sure the Menk are being fed and cared for. There aren't any lynch mobs. No soldiers. No hatred. They're not being cheated and abused by desperate Valakians looking to get ahead. There aren't any swindlers cheating the Menk out of their food or what land they have. Nobody pushing alcohol on them to try and make them addicts or trick them while they're inebriated. We never treated the Kaw and the other native peoples this well. God knows how we'd treat another _species_."  
  
Hoshi seemed to think about that. "So you think the Valakians are in the right?"  
  
Robert shook his head slightly. "I don't know. Maybe they should let the Menk have better farmland. And teach them to farm for themselves. All I know is that, even if this isn't a perfect situation, it's far better than it would be with other races. Even us."  
  
"You may have a point," Hoshi conceded.  
  
"Ah, there you are."  
  
They turned. Phlox stepped up to them. "I have everything I need," he said. He looked over Robert. "And you look quite well. You've seem to have recovered well, Mister Dale."  
  
"Thanks to you, Doctor," Robert answered, nodding and grinning. "Back to _Enterprise_?"  
  
"Yes, we need to get back." Phlox held up the case in his hand. "I have samples to process."  
  
  
  
  
Troi was indulging in a late dinner in the Lookout. She found that while she missed Guinan's company, the elderly German gentleman running the _Aurora_ crew lounge had his own charms.  
  
Hargert was sitting across from her, holding up a holographic image of a smiling young pair of twins. "My grand niece and nephew," he said. "From the Bavarian Alps."  
  
"You have quite the large family, sir," Troi observed. "But I can't help but notice you don't speak of any children of your own."  
  
Hargert nodded. "I was a different man in my youth," he admitted. "Always running around. Never stopping to think about the future. Until the day the future came… and I was an old man too tired to run anymore." He smiled sadly. "I will not know the joy of a child of my own, that is true. But I take solace in being able to guide the young."  
  
"That's why you're here?", Troi asked. "On the _Aurora_."  
  
"Oh yes," Hargert said. "Yes indeed, Counselor. This is where my calling is. This is where I belong."  
  
"It can be hard to find somewhere you belong. I'm happy for you."  
  
Hargert nodded. And he reached forward and took her hand. "I understand you grieve for your lost ship. I am sorry for you."  
  
Troi smiled gently and shook her head. "It's not the _Enterprise_ that bothers me. It's Will. Commander Riker. I've tried…"  
  
"Excuse me? Counselor Troi?"  
  
Both of them looked up. Hargert's face curled into a slight smile. "Mister Jarod," he said. "Have you come to have dinner? The stew turned out quite well."  
  
Jarod nodded and grinned at the lounge host. "I'll have to try that," he pledged. "But I'm here to see Counselor Troi."  
  
"Very well." Hargert stood from his seat. "Let me go get you a bowl."  
  
Jarod took a seat beside the chair Hargert vacated. "Hargert's cooking is amazing," he said to her. "Don't you think?"  
  
Troi dipped her fork into the chocolate fudge cake slice in front of her. "Very," she agreed. She took a bite and chewed on it a moment before swallowing. "So, Mister Jarod, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Nothing for me. Not exactly," Jarod answered. "But maybe for Commander Riker."  
  
"What about Will?"  
  
Jarod nodded at her. "Let's be honest, Counselor. I've been a psychiatrist myself at times. We both know Riker is going through a major crisis of confidence over losing the _Enterprise_."  
  
Troi couldn't argue with that assessment. "It's something that will have to heal itself, I think," she lamented.  
  
"Maybe, but we can try to give him a boost in the right direction," he pointed out. "I just need a way to get through to him."  
  
"Will can be a complicated person sometimes," Troi replied. "I've tried many techniques to get through to him, but nothing I know of works either."  
  
Jarod gave a nod to show he understood that. "Alright. Maybe the offer of help isn't what he needs." Jarod put his hands together. "I recently… well, I've had something gnawing at me for years lately, and I was recently able to get over it by a similar experience." Jarod thought briefly of the Dalek attack on the Facility and the Battle over Caprica. "Maybe if we did something to make face his fears?"  
  
"I don't know if that is the approach that will work." Troi thought for a moment. Jarod looked into her dark eyes and thought he could feel those thoughts working through to a conclusion; she certainly knew Riker very closely. "Will can be very competitive sometimes. Especially when he was younger. I think that might be the best way to help him."  
  
"Competition?" Jarod noticed Hargert coming with the stew and leaned forward. "Do you have any ideas for that?"  
  
  
  
  
Upon their return to _Enterprise_ , Robert met with a novel experience. The decontamination room was understandable, at least. There were no bio-scanners here, none of the technology that could help prevent harmful contaminants from alien worlds from getting onto the ship.  
  
The whole "strip down and rub gel over your skin" part, that was a bit weird though. The thought struck him that it wasn't too different from showering in the locker rooms back when he was in school, even less exposed than that.  
  
Of course, there were no girls in those locker room environments either.  
  
After getting the samples back to the sickbay Hoshi and Cutler went off to other duties. Phlox gestured to the sickbay bed and Robet sat on it for an examination. There were still parts where his body had a dull ache to it. He wasn't surprised to hear Phlox say it was continued trauma from exposure. "Still, you are improving quite nicely. Tomorrow I'll ask the Captain to find you spare quarters."  
  
"That would be nice," Robert noted.  
  
Phlox nodded slightly and went to his work station to begin examining the samples. "I'm not sure when we can get you back to Earth. There are no Human ships this far from your homeworld."  
  
"Honestly, Doctor, I'm hoping it won't be necessary."  
  
"Ah." Phlox smiled widely at him. "You think your associates can find you then?"  
  
"I'm… pretty sure of it, yeah," Robert replied. "If anyone can, they can."  
  
"Well, I hope that you turn out to be correct on that. Of course, if that doesn't come about, perhaps there are other careers you might consider pursuing? You seemed to have mentioned farming to Ensign Sato."  
  
"I grew up on a farm."  
  
"Well, there are plenty of farms on some of the Human colonies being established," Phlox pointed out. "Although you seem the kind of man who would prefer a more active lifestyle. Perhaps one where you can do some good in the galaxy. I'm sure Captain Archer would agree with me that you might want to consider wearing that uniform full time."  
  
"Join Starfleet you mean?"  
  
"Yes. Obviously your claimed rank is unlikely to be accepted, but with the talent you would necessarily have in order to hold it, I'm sure you would regain it in Starfleet service. Perhaps you would end up in command of another ship like this one, in due time. Exploring the galaxy for your species."  
  
Robert tried not to chuckle. The thought of him joining Starfleet. That was… well, amusing. Especially given his continued philosophical opposition to their Prime Directive.  
  
That thought brought him to another. _Do they even have that rule yet? There has to be a reason they started it._ He smiled at the amusing thought that if he were stuck in this time period and did take up Phlox's suggestion, then ended up in command of a ship, he might very well be the reason the Prime Directive was written. _That would be major irony._  
  
Phlox regarded him with curiosity. "Did I say something amusing?"  
  
Robert shook his head. "Not directly, Doctor, no. I just had some personal thoughts about the situation, that's all."  
  
"Ah. Right. Well, if you'll excuse me, the Menk samples must be examined."  
  
"Of course." Robert laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. He drew in a weary breath that was mostly, but not all, a sigh. The idea of being stranded here… of being away from the people he loved, the people he worked with… of leaving them with the war that had to be fought when he did so much to help instigate it. It seemed so… wrong.  
  
 _Having to start again. To, maybe, start normally, too. Working my way up ranks until I was a Captain in this time period. When I might do some good._  
  
A pang of guilt filled his heart. _I'll never see Angel or Julie again. Or Zack, Tom, Leo, Cat, Lucy…_ He shook his head. _No. I'm going to find a way back to the future, someway and somehow._  
  
Around that time he dozed off.  
  
  
  
  
Angel had tried to sleep again. It hadn't worked. And so she did the next best thing.  
  
Her fists were growing numb. Her arms were burning with fatigue from the strain. But she continued to punch the bag hanging in front of her like it was the sole embodiment of everything making her feel screwed up.  
  
She wanted to trust in Cat and Jarod to find a solution. Especially with that super-smart android helping them with the tech and science stuff. But everything reminded her that Rob was gone. That he might not be coming back. Which reminded her, in turn, of why she'd been the one to restart their relationship in the first place.  
  
There was a part of her mad at Rob. Like it was his fault and not the fault of that damned Changeling or whatever was happening in the past. _You always have to be the damn hero, Rob_ , she thought. _Always the damn white knight riding off to save the day._ Normally she liked that about him. But now… now it seemed to be a warning of how quickly he could be taken away from her. Permanently.  
  
Angel yelled in frustration and stepped back to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick to the bag. This actually knocked it off of the hook above from the clasp not being fastened right. The punching bag hit the floor with a dull thump. Angel frowned and looked on to see a young Dorei male standing with his own punching bag, now swinging slightly from the remaining momentum from the last hit. Angel scoffed at it and bent over to pick it up.  
  
"I do not think you are training very effectively at this point."  
  
The deep voice caused Angel to look over her shoulder. She smirked and said, "Who said anything about training?"  
  
The Klingon Worf was standing nearby. He was clad in what looked like a cross between a proper martial arts gi and a bathrobe. It was quite a different style from Angel's preferred sports bra and gym shorts combination, the current ones midnight black in color and marked with Nike symbols. She had a standard issue set in her branch colors, but the black had seemed a better fit for her mood. "I had assumed you had a reason for working so intently. But your form was clearly lacking."  
  
Angel hooked the bag back up and looked at Worf with a bit less of a smirk this time. "It's almost midnight ship time. Shouldn't you be in bed like a good little Starfleet boy scout?"  
  
"Klingons do not require as much sleep as Humans," Worf retorted.  
  
"Right." Angel walked over to another bag. "Well, they do the _t'ai chi_ on the other end of the gym. Chief Ghayati teaches yoga and _t'ai chi_ every day. Or maybe you Klingons have something like it?"  
  
" _Mok'bara_ ," Worf answered.  
  
"Ah. Well, it's all the same 'wave your arms around' stuff to me."  
  
"It allows a warrior to focus mind and body," Worf continued. "The movements help prepare us for battle."  
  
"Good for you. But that's not my thing." Angel gave the bag a playful whack with her fist. "I'm more physical with combat."  
  
"And yet you are distracted," Worf pointed out. "In battle, that would be a failing. A warrior's mind must be unclouded."  
  
"Someone very close to me is stuck two hundred years in the past. Being clouded is something I'll have to deal with."  
  
"That would be a mistake," Worf pointed out.  
  
Something about his attitude rankled. Angel frowned. "Care to prove it?"  
  
Worf smiled a toothy smile. "Gladly."  
  
Angel felt her blood rush. She was going to wipe that smile off his smug face. It was something constructive to do, at least, while she waited for the brainiacs to find a way to rescue Robert. "Come on, then." She motioned for him to follow. They walked to the vacant boxing ring. Angel pulled out a plastic tooth guard and handed it to Worf. He eyed it, smirked, and handed it back. "Your dentist visit," she sighed, pulling out one for herself. She climbed into the ring and worked through the ropes.  
  
Worf followed her up and walked to the opposite corner. "Are you prepared?", he asked.  
  
Angel put the guard in her mouth and nodded. She assumed an offensive martial arts stance and observed Worf's defensive arm placement for a moment while advancing. He wasn't attacking yet; fine by her. He had mass on her, she needed to be the one moving going for weak spots. His stance was solid enough, no advantage there. _I guess I'll make my own_ , she thought.  
  
First she threw a few punches and kicks to test Worf's speed. Not too bad for his size. But not too good either. She evaded his counter-attacks and gave ground around the ring.  
  
When Angel thought everything was in place, she went on the attack again. A number of punches and kicks, deflected, but all to set up the counter-attack she knew had to come. When it came, she grabbed for his arm.  
  
She was quite surprised when it was her right arm that ended up grabbed instead. Angel let out a short cry of surprise at that. Worf used his leverage on her to kick her in the side of the ribs - nowhere vital, just enough force to not break anything, but painful as hell - and then throw her into the opposite corner. The impact knocked the breath out of Angel. She looked up at Worf as she recovered it. "You are distracted," he pointed out.  
  
Angel snarled back and got back to her feet. She went on the attack again. This time Worf didn't just block blows, he weaved and ducked as necessary to avoid Angel's angry punches and kicks. One kick grazed him along the cheek. But that wasn't enough to keep his hands from coming up and gripping her by the lower leg. He pulled her off-balance and tossed her bodily into the corner again. This time he said nothing while Angel picked herself up from the ground. She put a hand to where she'd taken the blow to the ribs and gave Worf an angry look.  
  
That angry look became another attack. Worf had to work for it this time; Angel wasn't just fast, but quite strong for her size, and the punch she managed to land on Worf's jaw drew blood from his lip. A solid kick to his shoulder was enough to dislodge his left arm from an attempt to grapple with her again. He had provoked her into a frenzy of attacks that still showed some calculation to them.  
  
For a minute it looked like Angel's burst of angry effort might put Worf down in turn. But her attack slowed slightly, slightly enough that Worf was able to land a flat-palm blow to Angel's bruised right rib. It took all of Worf's focus and control to restrain the blow from doing more than hitting a weak spot; just a little more force and he would have broken the rib completely.  
  
The strike broke Angel's attack down. She let out a cry of pain and fell back. Worf followed her as she went to the mat and pinned her upper torso in place with his forearm. "You are fast and strong, but you are also not judging the battle correctly. You are letting your anger dictate the course of battle. That is why I have defeated you. Do you yield?"  
  
Angel punched him in the face. Worf felt an urge to return the blow and held it. He wasn't here to punch her into submission. Instead he continued the pressure and acted as if the punch hadn't done anything. "Do you yield?!"  
  
There were a few more moments of struggling and then a harsh released breath of exasperation. She nodded and Worf got off of her.  
  
The fight wasn't over quite yet though, it had merely shifted away from violence. Angel glared at him and demanded, "What do you want from me?!" She sat up. "You want me to admit that I'm Goddamned terrified? Because I am! Because… there is _nothing_ I can do for Robert, nothing I can do to help save him, and…" She stopped and swallowed. Tears were forming in her eyes. "...I'm not a scientist. I can't sit there and whip up fancy solutions to problems. I'm good at getting dirty and physical. I know how to get hurt and hurt right back, and I know how to shoot things with a ship's weapons. That's what I am, that's what I do, and I'm damned proud of how well I can do it so long as I can protect the people I care about! But I can't shoot or punch an out-of-control jump point! I can't crack my knuckles and smirk to intimidate the Goddamn space-time continuum! There is _nothing I can do for him and…_ " Angel's tirade was broken up as she sniffled. "...and I hate it. I'm helpless and I can't do anything about it."  
  
Nothing was said for a moment. Worf looked at her intently and thought of his own predicament. The _Enterprise_ , his _Enterprise_ , gone. His efforts to fight off the Duras Sisters had been insufficient. The crew would eventually be broken up, a crew he had been honored to serve beside for eight years. "I know what it is like," he said. "I have faced the same problem before. And I have no answers for you." Aware of how uncomfortable the admission had been, he nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"For?", Angel asked.  
  
"You have shown trust in me by admitting to the truth. It took great courage. I am honored by your gesture."  
  
Angel considered him for a moment. "Thank you," she replied. "You gave me an excuse to get it out. I'm not going to feel any better, but maybe I'll focus more."  
  
"You are most welcome."  
  
"And…" Angel checked her discarded multidevice. "...I am really late to get some sleep. So are you, right?"  
  
"Indeed. I will see you again later."  
  
"1800?", she asked.  
  
He gave her a curious look.  
  
"1800. I'll be here training." She smiled thinly. "Perhaps you can show me how you do that 'wave your arms' stuff with Klingons."  
  
A low rumble of a chuckle came from Worf. "Of course."  
  
  
  
  
Much to his relief, Robert's dreams were more pleasant this time. He didn't dream of anything that might be the future. He didn't even dream of his life on the _Aurora_.  
  
Instead it was the farm. His grandmother's cooking. His grandfather laughing jovially at a story from the war while his family looked on. Beth with a young woman her age, happier than she'd ever been on the farm. His parents, sitting beside each other and stealing small kisses when no one looked, while Susanna ran around in the nearby field with friends.  
  
And Julia was there, and Zack, and Tom, and all of his other friends, laughing and joking. Angel's hand was holding his. The scent of her hair made him feel warm and alive.  
  
Despite everything, despite the wonders of space and the thrill of being at the center of a new era… this vista was something Robert realized he would have picked over everything else.  
  
The dream was still vivid in his mind when he woke up. But it came with a sharp edge now. That isn't how things had happened. His grandmother had died when he was ten years old. HIs grandfather lasted a few years after that and died after having such a fierce argument with Beth over her personal life that she left for Portland and never came back.  
  
And his parents… his sister… they were gone now.  
  
All this time. All of the brilliant things in his new life. And yet that loss still ached. A piece of his heart that was ripped out and never filled, just made numb by the passage of time.  
  
Robert turned and tried to go back to sleep. But he couldn't. Whether he'd rested too much or was just too upset by those thoughts, he simply wouldn't fall asleep.  
  
There was noise from across the sickbay. Robert looked up and cracked an eye open. Phlox was slipping out. And he looked… agitated?  
  
After he was gone Robert got curious. He couldn't sleep anymore anyway and his curiosity became insatiable. He got off the bed and walked into the other part of the sickbay. Test results were visible on some screens. Helixes of DNA twiirling about on others, highlighting chromosomes or what have you. Robert didn't really understand it.  
  
But he also noticed something new. A small tube with a liquid inside. Robert looked intently at it. Why would Phlox leave it behind? Robert held up his arm toward it and activated the scanner on his multidevice. The holographic screen popped up over his forearm and showed results. The first results were in technical language, so he wasn't sure what it meant. He activated the feature to have the device programming simplify its results, or as Tom Barnes had always called it, "Scan-Results-For-Dummies Mode".  
  
The result popped up: _Genetic resequencing formula_.  
  
Robert read that. Resequencing? Why would Phlox make…  
  
 _The Valakian plague. It's genetic. Then this must be…_  
  
Robert took the scan and saved it in his device, just to ensure there was a backup of what went into what could be a cure.. But other than that, he wasn't sure what else he should do. Obviously Phlox was off talking to Archer, informing him of the good news. This was Archer's business, not his.  
  
As he returned to the bed, Robert knew that wasn't it for him. He was too awake. Too… wound up, perhaps. He needed to work things off. Walking around the ship seemed the best way to do that.  
  
The _Enterprise_ \- this _Enterprise_ anyway - was in its own way more familiar than the one from two hundred years in the future. This one felt like a World War II vessel instead of a starship, at least the starships Robert was used to. He only saw a couple of crew on his way forward through the ship. A little rumble in his belly reminded him he hadn't eaten in awhile.   
  
He ultimately came upon one of the junior officers, with a red-trim blue uniform. An engineer, given the belt. "Excuse me," Robert said. "Can you direct me to the mess?"  
  
"Sure." He indicated a direction and Robert gave a thank you before continuing on.  
  
It didn't take long for him to arrive at his destination. "...is a fundamental scientific principle," he heard a voice say from within the door to the mess. It slid open for him and Robert stepped in to find he wasn't alone. Phlox was standing nearby and looking toward Archer, by one of the tables. They both looked toward him. "Oh. I'm sorry, I was getting something to eat." Robert nodded. "I'm guessing you're sharing the good news?"  
  
He was struck by the uncomfortable look that came to the alien's face. "Good news?", Archer asked. He looked rather tense as well.  
  
Robert had the bad feeling nothing was as he had anticipated. Nevertheless he saw no reason not to be honest. "I… well, I assumed Dr. Phlox was telling you about what I assumed was the cure."  
  
Archer evinced surprise. Phlox frowned at him. "I wasn't aware you were an expert in genetic matters, Captain."  
  
"I'm not.." Robert tapped his multidevice. "But the scanner in my multidevice identified whatever you made as a genetic re-sequencing formula."  
  
"Is this true?", Archer asked. "Did you make a cure already?"  
  
Phlox shifted uncomfortably, which left Robert even more confused. Why would he be so upset about this? "Yes," he finally admitted. "I did."  
  
"Were you going to tell me?"  
  
"I admit I had some doubts. Clearly you are having difficulty understanding my position on the matter."  
  
Robert held a hand up. He could feel the tension in the room and he wanted answers. "I'm afraid I'm lost here. This is good. This is the cure you're looking for. So what's wrong here? Why would you hide it?"  
  
Archer looked to Phlox but said nothing. It was clear that his sentiment was that Phlox should explain himself.  
  
Phlox sighed. "Human compassion is a remarkable thing. It's one of your species' positive traits. But it can be short-sighted at times, and I believe it's being short-sighted here."  
  
"I don't follow, Doctor," Robert said. "What's wrong? I mean, you made the cure, simple."  
  
"No, Mister Dale. Not so simple. I did make a cure. But I am of the opinion that it shouldn't be given to the Valakians."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in the 22nd Century of Universe S5T3 (Star Trek), Robert observes the Enterprise NX-01 crew as they help a species facing eventual extinction; back in the 24th Century, Julia and Captain Picard must keep the diplomatic summit from unraveling over the Romulan ultimatum while Jarod, Cat, and Commander Data find a way to bring Robert home.

The lights were dim in the XO quarters on _Aurora_ when Julia woke up. She rubbed at her right eye and sighed. A temptation to roll over manifested. It intensified when she saw it was just past 0500. She had at least another hour of sleep available before the day would begin.  
  
Instead, though, she rose from her bed. Her silver nightgown had a dull shine in the faint light of the room. Her shower beckoned and would come later; first, however, she wanted to check up on things.  
  
The diplomatic negotiations were a nightmare. The Romulans were clinging to their claimed position; War if the Alliance provided IU drives to the other participants but not them, and they would not join in the anti-Nazi fight anyway. The Klingons demanded the IU drives and were wiling to fight. The Federation was the trickiest because they were clearly not of a uniform position. T'Latrek was arguing that the Federation couldn't easily involve itself, but the gist of it was that she did not want them in. Gleer, on the other hand, was very willing to support Federation support for the Alliance in exchange for IU drives, but he couldn't commit to actual Starfleet ships in battle as well.  
  
 _Mastrash_ Ledosh was being cooly confident about the whole thing. Julia couldn't help but feel that the entire summit was about to unravel. Something had to be determined to break the deadlock.  
  
 _The deadlock is simple enough. The Romulans see the IU drive as a threat. With it, someone could conceivably penetrate the deepest areas of their empire without tripping their border networks._ The key, then, was to find some way to address this grievance without handing them the IU drives for nothing.  
  
After a thought Julia brought up the hardlight keyboard for her computer and started typing commands. She needed to look up more on the Romulans, and Ambassador tr'Lhaer. There had to be something she could use.  
  
Just as the Alliance Embassy's reports on him and the Romulans popped up, a tone sounded in the room. One of the night shift officers, Lieutenant Prymi, spoke. " _Commander, someone just locked onto our drive. We have a ship jumping in._ "  
  
Julia looked up in time to see the jump point form through her window. The green vortex swirled in space, but this time she held none of the appreciation for it she had before. To think that the wrong thing could turn it into a blood-red nightmare was now a bit disconcerting.  
  
A ship came through the point. Julia tapped a key to direct link her screen to ship external cameras. The ship that had come through almost made her think it was _Koenig_ and Zack was defying orders to come help Robert, but she immediately noticed this ship was a little different. The warp nacelles weren't swept either way like on _Koenig_.  
  
Her eyes focused on the name. "The _Sladen_ ," she said to herself. It was one of the new _Trigger_ -class ships, essentially sister vessels of the _Koenig_ but with structural differences.  
  
The Dorei man's voice came over the comm again. " _They're hailing, Commander._ "  
  
Conscious that her nightgown was fairly revealing, Julia went over to the stand by her bed and put her blue-colored bathrobe on. "Patch them to my quarters, Lieutenant," she said. She got back into her computer chair and pressed a key to send the signal to her monitor.  
  
The image changed to the bridge of the _Sladen_. Julia was facing a woman of dark brown hair. Sharp brown eyes looked back at Julia; the impression she got was that she was dealing with a stern officer. " _Command Andreys, this is Commander Elizabeth King, Commanding Officer of_ ASV Sladen." Her accent was firmly English. " _Admiral Maran directed me to jump to_ Aurora _as soon as we were ready and to place my ship at your disposal._ "  
  
"Commander King, thank you," Julia replied. "I'm afraid it's still our night shift, otherwise I'd be in uniform."  
  
" _It is our night shift as well, Commander. Apologies are unnecessary._ "  
  
Julia didn't react to that, but she could easily sense the underlying tone of the comment. This was an officer who prided herself on propriety and, presumably, sleeping in her uniform. _Although maybe I'm just feeling catty from not sleeping all night._ "I'm going to inform Commander Scott and the others that you're here. In the meantime, take up formation alongside _Aurora_ , we don't want to spook our potential allies."  
  
" _I will await further orders._ Sladen _out._ "  
  
 _This will be interesting_ , Julia decided. She reached for the comm control at her work station. "Lieutenant Prymi, please inform Commander Scott that our ship has arrived. I'd like him to double-check and triple-check everything for safety's sake."  
  
" _Aye, sir._ "  
  
Julia eyed her bed wearily and sighed. "Oh, and please send a message to Captain Picard and Commander Data along with Jarod and Lieutenant Caterina Delgado. I want to meet in the Conference Room off the bridge, two hours from now."  
  
" _Sending. Anything else?_ "  
  
"Nothing at the moment. Andreys out." Julia closed the channel and returned her attention to her computer. The files on tr'Lhaer were open in front of her. _Time to find out if I can get any angle with the good Ambassador…_  
  
  
  
  
In the crew mess of the _NX-01_ , Robert Dale stared at Doctor Phlox in utter disbelief. "What? But… you're saying you _won't_ cure the Valakians? Why?"  
  
"Apparently the Valakians' own genetic structure evolved to contain the defect that's causing the plague," Archer said. "While the Menk are showing signs of developing into a more intelligent species."  
  
"Captain Archer puts it simply, but correctly," Phlox stated. "The Valakians are an evolutionary dead-end. The Menk are on the verge of an evolutionary breakthrough. Clearly nature has selected only one of these species to survive. It would be inappropriate for us to interfere with this process."  
  
Robert stared at Phlox in utter surprise. He tried to wrap his head around the idea. "You're talking about condemning millions to die over the next, what, two centuries? Until their species dies out?"  
  
There was a look on Phlox's face that made Robert think of his high school biology teacher explaining something complicated, that is, something he assumed nobody else understood. "I understand that it is difficult to accept that these things happen. But they have been occurring for billions of years. Sometimes species die. It's the way of things."  
  
"That might be true," Robert said. "But you're not talking about coming upon something we can't change. You already have the ability to change it. You can save these people. Doctor."  
  
"I'm afraid you're letting your compassion blind you to the larger issue, Mister Dale," Phlox insisted. "It is not our place to interfere in a natural process. Especially not when we would be doing so at the expense of the Menk."  
  
"How would it be at their expense?", Robert asked. "You saw how they live. The Valakians treat them extraordinarily well."  
  
"And by doing so, they keep the Menk from finishing their evolution," Phlox insisted. "There is no telling what the consequences would be if we interfered in the development of these two species."  
  
"The consequences of not doing anything seem rather obvious, Doctor," Robert retorted. "One of them gradually dies out, and God knows what happens to the other."  
  
"It's rather obvious the Menk will become the dominant species on Valakis."  
  
"Assuming that the Valakians don't become angry and desperate and turn on them," Robert pointed out. "Your decision to damn the Valakians to extinction could result in them turning to extremist viewpoints. It's not hard to imagine one such extremist turning them on the Menk. You could be dooming the Menk just as much."  
  
Phlox remained calm outwardly, but he was clearly going exasperated with Robert's defiance. "You are speculating wildly at this point. You don't know that would happen."  
  
"But apparently you _do_ know how it will turn out?"  
  
"I know the Menk would complete their evolution," Phlox insisted. "You are engaging in wild sociopolitical guesswork with no firm data. Evolution is a fundamental scientific principle. It is proven. I know not everyone understands such science…"  
  
Robert laughed at him. "I might be from Kansas, Doctor, and I know I'm no biologist, but I do know what evolution is. It's adaptation to the environment. There's nothing firm about it. You can guess how it will go, but all it takes is one unexpected factor and your prediction can go wildly off."  
  
"What proof can you offer, Mister Dale, that there is a potential factor that would impede Menk evolution in the absence of Valakian dominance?"  
  
"What proof can _you_ offer, Doctor Phlox, that the Valakian genetic disorder is an actual result of 'natural' evolution and not an unexpected result from a man-made factor?", Robert shot back.  
  
Phlox stepped away from him for a moment and turned to Archer. "Captain, this man is being unreasonable. He's letting his compassionate emotions overrule any rationality."  
  
Archer folded his arms. "I don't know, Doctor. He's making a lot of sense to me."  
  
Phlox looked at the two Humans for a moment. As if to judge which one he considered to be the most crazy. "I'm well aware of how horrible it is to see the Valakians die off," he said. "As a medical doctor, I want to save as many of them as I can. But this is a natural biological process you're talking about. It is not something you interfere with just to fulfill a whim of compassion. You are talking about playing God, Captain Archer. About deciding which species gets to thrive instead of allowing nature to take its course."  
  
"Maybe," Archer conceded. "And I didn't come out here to play God. But it occurs to me that we interfere with nature all of the time. Every time we make ourselves immune to a different virus or disease, we're resisting the forces of nature."  
  
Phlox and Archer continued to look toward each other. Robert felt for the moment like more of a bystander than a participant in the conversation  
  
"Are you prepared, Captain Archer, to commit yourself, or all of Earth, to looking over this world?", Phlox asked. "Because if you provide a cure, you're taking responsibility for the result."  
  
"That may be true. But would I want Earth associated with leaving an innocent species to die out?"  
  
"Doctor Phlox." Robert moved around the table and stood to Phlox's left side. "I get that you're afraid that giving away the cure might be harmful in the long run. But this isn't just about what species gets to be dominant on Valakis. It's about the people who are dying down there. People you can save." Robert, having gotten Phlox's attention, shook his head as he continued. "I don't see how you can… separate the result to them of your choice. You're not just talking about some nebulous scientific principle at stake. Your cure can save millions of parents and children. Millions of spouses, siblings, family. You would be averting grief to those who love the dying."  
  
Phlox breathed in. A gesture that seemed born of impatience and other feelings. "Are you prepared to play God then?"  
  
"Never," Robert answered. "But are you prepared to go down to Valakis and tell the families of the dying that their loved ones can't be cured because of your stance on evolution? Are you going to look them in the eye when you tell them that? When you tell a mother that her sons will both die within the month? Or when it's someone's husband or wife? Are you ready to cause them that pain? Because that's exactly what you're talking about doing. You want to let them die when you can save them because…" For a moment words failed Robert while he considered how to translate his feeling, his idea on what Phlox was proposing, into words. "...because to you, they're nothing but sacrifices on the altar of your beliefs. You're treating them like things, not _people_. And that's not just short-sighted, it's not just callous, it's… it's _evil_ , Doctor Phlox. It's the purest form of evil I can think of."  
  
Phlox's blue eyes met Robert's green eyes and they stared at one another intensely. "An interesting viewpoint," Phlox stated. "And perhaps illuminating into the way your mind works." He looked to Archer and nodded. "I'll see you in the morning Captain?"  
  
Archer nodded. "Yes. We'll finish this conversation then."  
  
Phlox nodded and left the mess. Robert now faced Archer. "Well." The older man sighed and took a seat. "I'm afraid you're not seeing us at our best. Phlox rarely disagrees with me like this."  
  
"I'm used to the idea of my medical officers arguing with me," Robert said. "Although Leo would honestly be even more appalled than I am."  
  
"Right." Archer gestured to the food dispensers. "Why don't you get something and sit down. We can talk."  
  
"About?"  
  
"About anything but plagues or evolution or interference in nature," Archer remarked.  
  
Robert nodded at that. His stomach grumbled a little in agreement. "Alright. Let me find something good from your menu."  
  
"I'd recommend the mashed potatoes. They almost taste like the real thing…"  
  
  
  
  
Commander King stood at proper attention when Julia led Picard and Data into the conference room. Everyone else was already in place. "Captain," King said respectfully to Picard.  
  
"Commander. Welcome," he answered.  
  
"Has everyone been introduced to Commander King?", Julia asked the others. When she was answered with nods Julia went on to the head of the table. Robert's usual seat, now her's as Acting CO. "Commander King, thank you for coming."  
  
"I was told you were in need of a ship for a special mission," King answered. "Something about recovering Captain Dale? I admit I am curious about what might happened to him."  
  
"He was sucked two hundred years into the past by a destabilized jump point," Jarod replied.  
  
King looked with bewilderment at Jarod. "Are you saying our IU drives can be used for _time travel_?"  
  
"Apparently so," Caterina said. "Although it requires a large explosion with a lot of energy behind it to go off right at the moment of transit through a point. I doubt it will ever be useful as a time travel means, especially since we still don't understand how far back it can go or how to control it."  
  
King nodded. "I see. So Captain Dale is stranded in the past. Presumably he could cause a great deal of damage to the timeline of S5T3 in the process."  
  
"Precisely our concern," Picard said. "And why Starfleet and the Federation Science Council have agreed to the proposed recovery attempt."  
  
The newcomer was quick to realize what that meant for her. "Using my ship, I imagine?"  
  
"Yes." Data nodded. "My analysis of the _Sladen_ indicates that your ship is capable of safely performing what is commonly called a slingshot maneuver."  
  
"Slingshot?"  
  
"A high-warp approach toward a star of sufficient mass," Jarod explained for the Englishwoman. "At high warp speed, a breakaway around the star can warp time as well as space and achieve a temporal dislocation. It's been done before."  
  
King seemed utterly shocked at the idea. "That's… rather incredible, I must say."  
  
"Aye. But I've done it before," Scotty assured her. "Several times."  
  
King seemed to mentally process this information for several moments. "Well, my orders are to give all necessary assistance. Very well. But I insist that the safety of my crew be taken into account. I request permission to offload non-mission-essential personnel. I'm not stranding anyone in the past if I can avoid it."  
  
"A reasonable term, Commander, and happily accepted," Picard said, after getting a nod from Julia. "Commander Data will be joining you to ensure your ship achieves the warp breakaway necessary."  
  
"I have faith in my first officer's piloting skill," King answered. Her tone was very defensive. "We have trained extensively during our shakedown run."  
  
"I don't doubt that, Commander," Julia said. "None of us do. It's not about skill. Data's faster than most species and can make quick calculations. He's the best-suited for the slingshot, but outside of that your first officer and your other piloting officers will do their jobs."  
  
King seemed to consider that. She gave a look at Julia that showed continued irritation as before, but now mingled with a bit of understanding. "Very well. When will we commence this operation?"  
  
"I have determined a number of stars in the vicinity of Valakis of sufficient mass and size to ensure a proper slingshot effect," Data answered. "I will leave it to your discretion which star to use. We will need to make two different slingshot maneuvers so it is advisable to ensure the _Sladen_ is completely prepared for the stresses of both."  
  
"We will have time for an inspection on our way to any of these targets, Mister Data," King said. "Is there anything else I should know?"  
  
"Commander Scott, Lieutenant Commander Jarod, and Lieutenant Delgado will also be accompanying you, solely for the reason of assisting Commander Data," Julia said.  
  
Picard had his request as well. "Starfleet wishes me to remind you of the utmost importance in not just the success of your mission, but minimizing your exposure to the people of that time period. The 2150s were critical to the formation of the Federation."  
  
"Understood, Captain Picard. We will observe complete radio silence and remain under cloak at all times."  
  
Julia looked at everyone else to invite comment. But no more came. "Other than that, I believe we're done here. Data and Jarod can give you any necessary specifics that might come up."  
  
"Very well." King looked to the officers that would be joining her. "I will await you in Transporter Station 3 to transport back to _Sladen_. I wish to depart within the hour."  
  
"We'll be there," Jarod promised.  
  
"Everyone else, back to your regular assignments," Julia said. "We're done here."  
  
After everyone else had filed out, Picard looked to her. "As for our other problem, Councillor T'Latrek is already proposing that the talks be suspended. She fears that continuing them in the current environment will only escalate unnecessary tensions."  
  
"Given her stance on the issue, I'm sure she finds that view very logical," Julia remarked. "But I disagree. In fact…" Julia smiled thinly and put her hands together on the table. "I may have found something that will make our next round with Ambassador tr'Lhaer more productive than anything else we've had."  
  
  
  
  
Angel followed Cat to the Transporter Station where she would be beaming over to _Sladen_. "You're sure about this?", she asked her sister.  
  
"Yes. I mean, Jarod will spend as much time helping Scotty with the _Sladen_ 's engines, so I can help Data with his calculations," Cat insisted. "Especially since we don't know which star King will pick yet. Each star has its own set of calculations that have to be made to account for differing density, size, and mass."  
  
Angel nodded. "It's just, I…" She swallowed and took her sister's arms. "I've already lost Rob. I don't want to lose you too, little sister. Please?"  
  
Cat put her arms around her sister. "Don't worry, Angel. We'll bring him back. I promise you. We'll all come back."  
  
Angel didn't let go right away. She didn't want to at all. But she knew she had to and gradually did so. "Just be careful, please. Be careful."  
  
  
  
Caterina and Jarod took a look around the bridge of the _Sladen_ upon their arrival. It was rather close to _Koenig_ 's own bridge with the exception of the ship status display table being larger, along with the space to accommodate it. Caterina found a seat at the table and Jarod took another. The control panels gave them access to the ship's computer systems; though they lacked the raw processing power of _Aurora_ 's computer, they would still suffice for what was needed.  
  
But for the moment, they took the time to look over King's command crew. At the helm was a man, an African Human. A blue-skinned, purple-spotted Dorei man with light blue hair was at weapons; operations was manned by a light-skinned Human woman with blond hair pulled into a bun at the back of her head. "Commanders, Lieutenant…. these are Lieutenant Caldwell, Lieutenant Trynis, and Ensign Skarsgard." King gestured to each in turn. "Mister Caldwell, set course for the following coordinate." King picked a system from the target list and relayed it to the helm.  
  
"Plotting course," Caldwell replied, his voice also thick with a London accent. "Course laid in."  
  
"Engage warp engines when ready."  
  
 _Sladen_ pulled away from the other ships and pointed to open space. She went to warp as soon as she was clear.  
  
  
  
  
The discussion with Archer had been quiet and unassuming. They hadn't talked about the issue of the Valakians, about whether curing them would condemn the Menk to remaining stagnant instead, or the issue of intervening in anything at all. For the most part they compared their lives and upbringing, although Robert had been careful not to mention too much that might alter history. Instead it was discussions of family life and growing up. The kind of talk that made Robert think about all of those memories and how painful they could sometimes be. Especially the memories of those blank hallways, the glass window and the blinds going up so he could identify the… bodies.  
  
He had expected to be alone when he returned to the ship sickbay. Instead he found Phlox there, sitting at his work station and staring at the capsule containing the cure for the Valakians. He barely seemed to register Robert's arrival. It was only when Robert turned and came within ten feet of him that Phlox spoke up. "You're back. I hope you ate well, it will help your body finish recuperating."  
  
"Well enough, I guess." Robert didn't move from where he was standing. "I figured you'd be asleep by now, Doctor."  
  
"Yes, well... I have a lot to think about." Phlox put the capsule tube back in place. "You and I seem to have different viewpoints on the issue."  
  
"Of the Valakians?"  
  
"More than that." Phlox shook his head. "Far more than just the Valakians." Phlox turned in his chair and they looked toward one another again. "I get the feeling, Mister Dale, that given the choice, you would openly interfere with any situation you felt needed your interference. Regardless of the consequences."  
  
Robert shook his head. "Not regardless of the consequences. But not afraid of them either."  
  
"I fail to see a difference."  
  
"I respect there will be consequences to my actions, Doctor Phlox, and that I am impacting the lives of other beings. But I won't let the fear of what might go wrong keep me from doing the right thing."  
  
"Doing the right thing." Phlox nodded. "I'm sure you envision yourself as always doing the right thing."  
  
Robert was wondering where this was going. He nodded in reply. "I always try to do the right thing."  
  
"Yes. I thought so." Phlox seemed to consider his next words. "I, on the other hand, know that I can't change everything for the better. And that my definition of better may not agree with what other peoples consider better."  
  
"Well, obviously you can't change everything. No one can." Robert took a step in one direction and began a gentle pacing of the room. "But just because you can't help every time doesn't mean you can never help. Down there, on that planet, is a species that you can save. Millions, billions, of individuals who you can save. And I just can't imagine saying no because you think they should remain doomed to go extinct."  
  
"You misunderstand me. I have no desire to see the extinction of the Valakians," Phlox insisted. "If they found a cure of their own I wouldn't keep them from using it. It would be natural for them to apply it to their own preservation. But to just hand them the answer… we're doing more than possibly locking the Menk out of their evolutionary progression. We're making the Valakians dependent upon outside help. And that is help they might not always have available."  
  
"But they won't be dying. They'll have time to learn on their own. That cure will buy them that time."  
  
"And what about the Menk? The Valakians will keep them stagnant. They can't help but do so. The Menk will never have the impetus necessary to continue encouraging their evolution."  
  
"Won't they? Surrounded by Valakians, by technology, why wouldn't the Valakians teach them to help as they grow more intelligent? That's evolution too; adaption to the environment."  
  
Phlox was quiet for a moment. "A well-made point. I shall consider it in my report." Phlox folded his hands together. "And indeed, I shall file a report on this entire subject. But I have a different line of query regarding you."  
  
"That would be?"  
  
Phlox was choosing his next words carefully. "You clearly care a lot about saving the Valakians. And you feel justified in entering situations regardless of possible consequences. You seem the type of man who is ready to dive into danger at the stroke of a moment if you feel someone needs your help. I find that a fascinating character trait. I've observed it in Captain Archer before, in fact. I believe Lieutenant Reed once referred to it as being a 'White Knight'. A peculiar reference as from what I have read, the knights of medieval European culture were more elite soldiers in a rigid hierarchical society, hardly the same thing from what I have found."  
  
Robert held back a chuckle. He had heard the term 'White Knight' quite a bit in other more sarcastic moments with the others. "It's… it's not about the history of knights so much as the fairy tales and legends about them. Brave knights who went into battles that seemed hopeless to save the day or protect people who couldn't fight."  
  
"I see. And how many battles have you plunged into in order to save those you felt needed saving?"  
  
"Quite a few," Robert found himself answering.  
  
"As I said. Fascinating. Human compassion and Human aggressive impulses combining into a particular mindset, I suppose. Although there must obviously be a reason beyond this basic comparison." Phlox folded his arms. "What is your reason, Mister Dale? Why are you a 'White Knight'?"  
  
For several moments Robert had to carefully consider that question. He felt a wave of memories go through his mind. People smiling as he helped get them out of horrible places of suffering. Moments of tension and fear as gunfire erupted around him.  
  
"I like helping people," Robert answered. "I… I feel like I've accomplished something worth my time, worth my effort, by ending suffering. There is too much power wielded in a way to cause suffering and death simply to satisfy greed or ideology. Someone needs to use power to do the opposite. To help others and not themselves. To… instead of might making right, to say that might needs to be used _for_ right."  
  
"And that's it?", Phlox inquired. "That is your only reason?"  
  
Robert almost answered yes. But he stopped. The questions were making him think about things. Memories. The idea of suffering and pain and loss reminded him of his own loss. As a result, he ultimately answered "No". Phlox responded with a patient look while he struggled for words. "I… I want to end suffering where I can because I know what it's like," he answered. "I…" Robert had to swallow. "...I remember hearing my grandfather plead with my grandmother to stay awake just a moment longer. He didn't want to lose her. He wanted to hear her speak one last time. I did too. And then, a few years later, it was his turn. I watched him struggle to breathe as he tried to reassure me that he was proud of me. And then he was gone." Robert felt warm tears begin to flow down his cheeks as he thought of those old pains. As he watched his grandfather succumb to the illness choking the life out of him. And more. "I saw how people treated my cousin because she loved the wrong people, and I couldn't do anything to help her. And…"  
  
It was the worst pain of them all. The memory of that phone call, late at night. The journey to the county coroner's office. The trip down those bland halls and the sight through the window. Warm tears continued to flow as the old wound in his heart ached once more. "My parents. My sister. They… they had gone out. There was a driver in a truck who had a heart attack. They didn't have a chance. The family car was crushed. I…"  
  
Phlox looked at him with concern. "I apologize if this line of inquiry has dredged up unkind memories."  
  
Robert heard him. But all he could think about was seeing their faces. What was left of his parents'. The dead eyes of his little sister; even the covering hadn't been able to hide the extent to which her body had been crushed and mutilated by the impact. He tried to blink back the tears. Robert directed his gaze to Phlox. "I don't really talk about it. I don't like to talk about it. It just reminds me of how much I hurt. Seeing my parents and sister dead like that… it was like something was ripped out of me. It hurts like nothing else I can imagine. I'd never wish this kind of pain on anyone. Not even on my worst enemy. Certainly not on other people." He swallowed. "But a lot of people suffer this kind of hurt all the time. And if I can prevent that for just a handful of people…"  
  
Phlox lowered his eyes in thought. "Compassion amplified by personal experience and empathy. That does sound like a powerful driving force for such an activist mentality."  
  
"You're not the first person to tell me I should accept things that happen," Robert said. "I've had someone else already point out to me that just jumping in and acting can cause more suffering than doing nothing. So I've been trying to consider the consequences of what I'm doing. But when I know the consequences of not doing anything are leaving people to suffer like that? I figure that it's worth doing something to stop it. Even if it changes things down the road."  
  
"I suppose there are worse motivations," Phlox agreed.  
  
"What are you going to do?", Robert asked him.  
  
"I think," he began , "I am going to take the rest of the night to think about this subject. Captain Archer will have the decision in the morning." He gestured toward the beds. "And you should probably consider getting some rest. You still have some recovery to finish."  
  
"No argument from me," Robert said. He felt rather tired now. "No argument at all."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in the 22nd Century of Universe S5T3 (Star Trek), Robert observes the Enterprise NX-01 crew as they help a species facing eventual extinction; back in the 24th Century, Julia and Captain Picard must keep the diplomatic summit from unraveling over the Romulan ultimatum while Jarod, Cat, and Commander Data find a way to bring Robert home.

The diplomatic teams met yet again. And it was evident to Julia that their patience was razor thin. The impasse they were faced with ran the risk of exploding the entire effort to get aid for the Alliance in its current war even if you didn't count the Romulan threats to go to war.  
  
She took a moment to consult the notes on her digital pad. The information displayed here was at the heart of what she was going to argue to the others.  
  
"This meeting is becoming a waste of time," Gleer declared. The short Tellarite politician frowned at the assembled. "Romulan intransigence alone is bad enough, but to have every issue clouded by indecisiveness is unacceptable! I move that if we do not come to an agreement by the end of this session, the talks be broken off."  
  
"I would consider such a thing premature, Councillor," Ledosh answered. "Diplomacy is often slow."  
  
"The position of my government has not changed," tr'Lhaer insisted. "We cannot allow the Federation or the Klingon Empire to gain the interuniversal drive technology if the Romulan Star Empire is not granted it as well. And we are not mercenaries to be bought by the Alliance; we will not send Romulan soldiers to die in a war started by your errors."  
  
"If you will not fight for your spoils, tr'Lhaer, you do not deserve them," Kurn shot back.  
  
"Again, I remind you Klingon, if you get the technology and we do not, the Romulan Empire will declare war. We will have no choice."  
  
"Then perhaps we should go to war and settle this matter once and for all!"  
  
Picard stood and held up his hands. "Gentlemen, please. We are not here to fight a war among each other. Especially with the Dominion threat revealed to us. There is a diplomatic solution to this impasse."  
  
"I must respectfully disagree with that presumption, Captain Picard," Councillor T'Latrek said. "The positions of the participants are clearly irreconcilable."  
  
"Actually…" Julia raised a hand. "May I speak?"  
  
Picard nodded to her. "Commander Andreys, we would welcome any suggestions you might have."  
  
"Thank you, Captain Picard. _Mastrash_ Ledosh." She nodded to Ledosh, ostensibly the lead negotiator anyway. She turned her head to Ambassador tr'Lhaer. "Ambassador, pardon me if I'm wrong, but under the Treaty of Algernon renewal sixty years ago, the Federation agreed not to use cloaking devices. Correct?"  
  
"That is correct," tr'Lhaer said.  
  
"And yet, there is one Federation ship with a cloaking device," Julia pointed out. "The _Starship Defiant_ under Commander Sisko."  
  
Tr'Lhaer's expression shifted to concern. "Well, yes. That was the result of careful negotiating and the initial assignment of a Romulan officer to oversee the device's use. And that was just one vessel."  
  
"Yes. But it does establish a precedent." Julia looked over the display showing the term signed between the two states. "What if we did something similar?"  
  
"What do you mean, Commander?", Ledosh asked.  
  
"Well." Julia kept looking to tr'Lhaer. "The Romulans are obviously concerned that the drives could be used to launch attacks in their space. Away from their border stations and defenses. The way to prevent this is by having an Alliance officer responsible for the use of all drives equipped to Federation or Klingon ships. That officer would make sure the drives could never be targeted at a location within Romulan space."  
  
The others seemed to mull it over. "An interesting idea, Commander," T'Latrek agreed. "It would address the Romulan concern."  
  
Tr'Lhaer wasn't going to give it up that easily, though; he clearly had his heart set on something more. "Not sufficiently," he insisted.  
  
"It does seem sufficient for your needs, sir," Ledosh pointed out. "With further hardware and software guarantees, abuse of the drives would not be possible. The safety of the Romulan Empire would be guaranteed."  
  
Tr'Lhaer scowled and shook his head. "No. This is not enough. If the technology is disseminated in this galaxy, we demand we be among the recipients."  
  
"Then join us and fight the Reich," Julia said. "We'll welcome Romulan aid." She gestured to Picard. "As Captain Picard just pointed out, the Dominion is becoming a threat to everyone. Working together to fight the Reich may help create the ties the Alpha Quadrant needs to resist the Dominion."  
  
Tr'Lhaer inclined his head slightly. "Well played, Commander. But no. The Romulan Empire will not fight for you. And we will fight _you_ if you give this technology to others without providing it to the Empire. This proposed failsafe is simply not enough."  
  
"The Romulan agenda of obstruction is unacceptable…"  
  
Julia raised her voice to cut through Gleer's protest. "Mister Ambassador, sir, I think you need to reconsider. The observers will grant the Romulan Empire all of the security it needs on the issue."  
  
"Perhaps Romulan observers could work with our own?", Ledosh proposed.  
  
Tr'Lhaer smacked a hand on his table. "No! Your choice is simple. No drives to anyone, drives to everyone, or _war_. The Romulan Empire will not stand by…"  
  
"...like it has for every other cause for war it's had over the past few years?", Julia demanded. She held up the pad. "I've got a list of here of every skirmish with the Klingons, every time the Federation or Romulan fleets have violated the Neutral Zone. The Romulan Empire has had plenty of reason to go to war so far. Bigger reasons than this one. But you haven't. You've maintained the peace whenever it was threatened. And that was without the Dominion as a threat on our common horizon."  
  
"Just what are you saying, Commander Andreys?"  
  
"I'm saying, Ambassador, that this is a bluff," Julia responded. "The Romulan Empire won't fight a war it can't win. You've already shown you're not willing to attack the Federation and Klingons. Not even when they were weakened by the Borg or civil war. And you'd add the Alliance to your list of enemies? You have to see how much damage that would cause. Even if we're already in one war, you're putting three powers against one. That's not a war you could win. And you won't get anything out of it. Not even the monitors for the IU drives we're offering to provide. "  
  
The room was dominated by silence for several moments. Julia and tr'Lhaer continued to gaze at each other intently, a contest of silence and will that would continue until one or the other blinked.  
  
Julia didn't bear to breathe when tr'Lhaer spoke again. "I see. Well, we certainly harbor no desires for a war. Allow me to communicate this offer to my government.'  
  
"That leaves the matter of Federation involvement." Ledosh looked to the Federation table.  
  
"Starfleet has other missions, taking losses in your war would jeopardize its ability to keep the peace," T'Latrek insisted.  
  
"Then what if they don't take losses?" Julia tapped her digital pad on the table. "What if, instead of joining the fighting directly, the Federation pledges aid to our refugee populations and provides Starfleet vessels to guard Alliance frontiers in other universes? That would free more of our ships for the fight."  
  
Picard replied to that with a small grin. "I believe such an arrangement would meet the favor of Starfleet Command," he said. "And, perhaps, given time… more direct assistance could occur as well."  
  
Gleer nodded with approval. T'Latrek seemed less than thrilled with it. But then again, as a Vulcan Julia imagined the older woman was never thrilled with anything.  
  
"And that leaves you, Councillor Kurn," Ledosh said. "If this arrangement with the Romulans is successful, would that satisfy the High Council?"  
  
Kurn nodded and smiled. "It would," he confirmed. "With sufficient drives, we could have five squadrons ready for combat immediately and fourteen more squadrons by the end of your year."  
  
"They'll be welcome at the front, Councillor," Julia assured him. "Is there anything else?" When no one answered, she looked to Ledosh. "Then with your approval, I say we recess and wait for Ambassador tr"Lhaer to get his government's response to the current proposal."  
  
With the following murmurs of agreement, the meeting ended. Tr'Lhaer departed immediately for his shuttle. Kurn flashed her a satisfied, toothy grin before going over to join his brother while the Federation delegation filed out quietly. All save for Picard. He looked at her with bemusement and said, "Well, that was quite satisfying."  
  
"Thankfully Commander Sisko saw my message immediately and got a reply back," Julia said. "I needed to confirm the arrangement about the _Defiant_."  
  
"It's not a commonly-known arrangement, certainly," Picard noted. "The observer proposal is likely the best deal we can get with the Romulans. Calling their bluff, however…"  
  
"...that's what I get for too many poker nights with Jarod," Julia said. "Not that we play as often as your crew does. Jarod wins too much."  
  
"So I recall," Picard said wryly. His expression turned to show concern. "Have you heard anything?"  
  
"The _Sladen_ should be arriving at their target star at any time," Julia noted. "There's nothing we can do for them but hope and pray."  
  
"Indeed. Lunch, Commander?"  
  
Julia nodded. "Anything to get the nervousness out of my stomach."  
  
  
  
  
The solar system Epsilon Laris was empty when _Sladen_ dropped out of warp beyond the outer edge of the system. Ahead of them was an uninterrupted course to the system's star.  
  
"Scans complete," Caterina said. "We're ready."  
  
"Lieutenant Caldwell, you are relieved for the moment," King said from her chair. The younger man nodded and vacated the helm, which was taken up by Data. She keyed the intercom. "Engineering. Commander Scott, are you prepared?"  
  
" _Aye sir. All system checks complete. She's ready t' make history._ "  
  
Data moved his hands over the helm controls for the _Sladen_. From their place Jarod and Caterina finalized their portion of the calculations and relayed it to Data's board. "Calculations complete," Data stated.  
  
King now switched her intercom to ship-wide. "All hands, prepare for slingshot maneuver. Emergency power to structural integrity."  
  
"I've shored up the SIF fields as much as I can," Jarod said. "The rest is up to Data."  
  
"Whenever you are ready, Mister Data," King said. "Engage drives."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
At Data's command _Sladen_ went to warp again. The ship accelerated to high warp rapidly. "Warp 9.2," Data reported. "9.3…. 9.4…."  
  
"Thirty seconds from slingshot point," Jarod added.  
  
The ship began to shudder around them as they hit Warp 9.7. "Status on structural field?", King asked.  
  
"Holding, but strained," answered Ensign Skarsgard.  
  
".... 9.8… 9.9… 9.91… 9.92…"  
  
Jarod added to the countdown while the ship continued to rock around them. "Slingshot in five… four… three…"  
  
"...9.94…"  
  
"...two … one!"  
  
At the precise moment, Data shifted the course of the _Sladen_ to shift away from the sun. There was a surge of energy.  
  
And the _Sladen_ was gone.  
  
  
  
  
"You have the gift as well."  
  
Robert blinked. He was in his quarters on the _Aurora_. But everything felt a little hazy. He looked beyond the bed to where Meridina was now standing. "Meridina?", he asked.  
  
"It is a heavy burden," she was saying. "Darkness and corruption will tempt you. But I know you are meant to have it." She extended a hand. Robert reached out for it, and found that he was now gripping her _lakesh_.  
  
Everything went dark. Suddenly he was in a massive windowed chamber looking out at a garden world. A single figure resplendent in white armor appraised him. His eyes were an unnatural gold-yellow color. "You have no idea of the power you stand against," he intoned to Robert. HIs voice was deep. His words were spoken with deliberation. "This is my domain. My Empire. And you will not survive."  
  
There was fire and heat around him. A courtyard of some sort, or waiting area, and metal shapes that had flames and sparks licking from them. One shadowy metal figure looked above him. Robert reached for his weapon and felt a hilt. He thought it was a _lakesh_ Before he could fight back, a blur of blue energy slammed into the robotic thing. There was a terrible thunder as a large round ripped into it….  
  
And then it went quiet. He looked out to a field of gold wheat swaying gently in the summer wind. A familiar barn and combine harvester stood nearby.  
  
It was the family porch, on the rear side of the family house. The house was painted light brown, an earthy tone his grandfather had loved.  
  
"Well, Rob, how have you been?"  
  
The voice had the gravelly character of a man late in life. The very sound of it made Robert's heart flutter. He turned his head and realized he was sitting on the family's swinging bench. Chains above suspended it from the ceiling of the porch. And beside him was his grandfather.  
  
Allen Dale resembled him in a number of ways. Same chin, jawline, facial structure, and similar build. His eyes were a dark brown - Robert had gotten his green eyes from his mother - and his brown hair had long turned gray. He was wearing a traditional farmer's outfit; blue suspender pants with plentiful pockets over a green shirt. A straw hat was at his side. "How have you been, my boy?", he asked.  
  
"Grandpa…?" Robert blinked. "What…"  
  
"I know I'm supposed to be dead and all," Allen said. "But I'm a part of your life, Rob. Always will be. And you sound like you could use a good talk with your elders."  
  
Robert stopped. He felt sadness at the knowledge that no, that wouldn't be happening. Not outside of a dream.  
  
"It's what dreams are for," the elderly man insisted. "Reminds us of what we've lost and what we've got ahead. And boy do you have a lot of things ahead of you, Rob. Fightin' the same monsters I did."  
  
"Is that why you enlisted, Grandpa?"  
  
"I told you how I ended up in the Army when you were eight, Rob," Allen reminded him. "It's in the family blood. A Dale boy grows up on the farm, goes off to serve, then comes home to farm. It's how things are done. I'd have gone into the Army even if Hitler hadn't shown up." He clapped Robert on the shoulder. "Not that I'm against having fought the SOB."  
  
"Why am I dreaming of this?", Robert asked. "Why this instead of…"  
  
"I figure you wanted to talk, young man," Allen said, interrupting him. "Or you just needed someone to assure you that you're still on the straight and narrow of life. And you are."  
  
"I like to think so," Robert admitted. "But… what if Phlox is right? What if I'm only doing this out of some psychological compulsion to follow my compassion? What if I cause more harm than not? What if… sometimes it's better to just nature take its course?"  
  
"Well, maybe you will sometimes, Rob," Allen said. "Only the Lord knows what's really meant to be, though. He doesn't expect us to just blindly walk through life, though. We're supposed to act and do what we think is right. Let the worryin' about what's natural be with God Almighty. That's His place. Our's is to do right in the world, to do what we can, and have faith it'll work out in the end."  
  
Robert swallowed and nodded. "I just… what if I make the wrong choice? I've already made bad ones."  
  
"Not bad ones. Just wrong ones. All you can do then is try and make up for it, learn from it." Allen reached over and gave Robert a pat on the shoulder. "Now go back out there, boy, and have faith that you're doin' the right thing. And give those swastika-wearin' jackasses an extra kick in the ass from your Grandpa Allen, you hear?"  
  
Robert went to react. But before he could speak again a strange sound came to mind. It was the howl of.. a wolf? _But a wolf, in Kansas? Was that…?_  
  
Robert's eyes opened. The lights of the _Enterprise_ sickbay were shining again. Phlox was standing nearby with a scanner. "Ah, you're awake. I hope you had sufficient rest."  
  
"I… suppose," Robert replied.  
  
"Good." Phlox tapped the monitor. "It looks like you have healed quite well from the remaining damage. Your recovery is quite nearly finished.  
  
"I guess it will be time to…"  
  
Before Robert could finish that statement, the sickbay doors opened. Archer entered. He looked as tired as Robert felt. He had, indeed, been thinking heavily of the decision being made.  
  
Neither of them spoke while Archer approached. He nodded at Robert and looked to Phlox. "You've made your decision, Captain?", Phlox asked.  
  
Archer nodded. "I have." He seemed to think on what he was going to say. "Some day, my people will come up with a directive on what we can or can't do out here. Until that day comes, I'm going to have to remind myself that we didn't come out here to play God." Archer shook his head. "But this isn't just about what's natural, or what constitutes playing God. This is about millions of innocent civilians who are going to die if we don't act to save them. Doctor Phlox, while I understand your position, I can't agree with it. Please prepare the cure for distribution to the Valakians immediately."  
  
Phlox answered with a nod. "I do understand your position, Captain. I am still concerned that you are not taking into account the effect this will have on the Menk. But I can't deny that the issue is a complex one, and that provision of the cure is an ethical choice. I will start to follow your order immediately."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor." Archer remained silent while Phlox went off to do just that. After Phlox was over in the lab area, he looked back to Robert. "He has a point," Archer said. "Maybe it doesn't apply in this case, but I know it will."  
  
"You mean about getting involved, about interfering?", Robert asked.  
  
"Exactly." Archer nodded. "For centuries, explorers and statesmen have gotten themselves involved with other peoples, other nations. Sometimes it's been out of greed and sometimes they met well. Either way, the results were usually bad. Entire civilizations and nations were destroyed or forcefully changed into something else. Explorers became conquerors. Statesmen built empires. I don't want history to repeat itself for us. Not out here. This is a chance for Humanity to make a new start."  
  
"It's easy to say that now," Robert said. "But what happens when the choice is interfering and saving lives, or not interfering and allowing horrible things to happen? Can you really say it's worse to change a society if that society's become something like, say, Nazi Germany?"  
  
"That's something of an extreme example, you have to admit," Archer pointed out.  
  
"I know, but let's just say that I have my reasons for why the Nazis came to mind."  
  
"Ah." Archer nodded his head briefly in acceptance of the point. "It's always going to be a tough decision. I'm not going to lie about that. We have to balance our better instincts, our compassion and generosity, with our understanding that we might not know what's best for another people. Either way, I think we're going to need a rule, a directive, on what we can or can't do out here. I don't want it to be a strait jacket, maybe more of a signpost to guide starship captains in these situations, but it is necessary. We need that reminder that our actions have consequences."  
  
"I've had to accept that even good actions can have negative consequences." Robert stepped up to him. "I just don't believe in letting fear of those consequences keep us from doing good. Because men like us can do a lot of good out here. A lot of it."  
  
"Well said." Archer checked a watch on his wrist. "Would you like some breakfast?"  
  
"Breakfast would be good," Robert admitted, feeling a low growl in his stomach despite the late dinner. "But I have a question first."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Robert looked around. "I was wearing a uniform under my EVA suit. Can you tell me where it is?"  
  
"I had it put away," he replied. "Follow me."  
  
  
  
  
After the time spent on _Enterprise_ in the jumpsuits or contemporary uniform, Robert felt good in being back in his proper uniform. It had a little damage to it from where the EVA suit had failed; the cuffs were the main sufferers, being dinged up as they were.  
  
After taking the time to make sure it looked right, Robert stepped out of Archer's bathroom and faced the Captain of the _Enterprise_ as he was sitting in a chair, rubbing his beagle's ears. The sight made Robert smile. "You brought your dog out here?"  
  
"He's my buddy, why wouldn't I?" Archer smiled back. "Porthos, say hello."  
  
The beagle gave Robert a slightly confused look, followed up by a light bark. He licked at Robert's hand as the younger captain reached down and gave him a pet on the head.  
  
"We had a German shepherd while I was growing up," Robert said. "And later a collie."  
  
"Big dogs."  
  
"Well, good for the farm." Robert sighed. "We lost the collie just a year before… well…."  
  
"I understand," Archer assured him. He set Porthos down and stood up. "So, breakfast should be ready."  
  
Robert followed Archer through the halls of the ship and to the officers' dining room. The entire _Enterprise_ crew, even Phlox, were present, sitting over plates with breakfast foods like cereal, sausages, eggs, and bacon. Robert had only met a couple of the others - T'Pol and Hoshi Sato - and was now introduced as "our guest in the spacesuit" to the others. Archer had given him a seat to his left, putting Robert opposite from T'Pol. A "guest of honor" sort of seat.  
  
Tucker, the engineer, smirked at him. "You're lucky we heard ya," he said with a Southern twang to his voice. "Gotta say, I'd love to find out how to make an EVA suit like your's."  
  
"From what I'm told, you might as well keep it," Robert noted.  
  
"What ship did you come from?" That question was from Ensign Mayweather. "I didn't think there were any ships running this way?"  
  
"That's… well… you wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Well, with no debris being present, I think we can rule out an attack." That was from the English-accented Lieutenant Reed.  
  
"I would suggest that it had something to do with the subspace disturbance I read on sensors shortly before Ensign Sato picked up your suit transponder." T'Pol looked up from her plate. Unlike the others, she had only toast and non-meat products on her plate. Robert was surprised to see she was still in a uniform that looked more like a catsuit than something he'd expect from Vulcans.   
  
"You're probably right about that."  
  
"Well, don't keep us in suspense forever," Tucker said. "Give us the lowdown."  
  
Robert thought about it while helping himself to some pancakes and bacon. "Pass the syrup please?", he asked. Tucker immediately complied and he began pouring the thick brown liquid down on the pancake stack on his plate. He took a wad of butter and put it on the stack.  
  
"So, subspace disturbance."  
  
"Uh. Hrm. Well, the simplified version? There was a shuttlecraft. It had a bomb on board. I saved my ship and crew and best friends by flying the shuttle into what you might call a wormhole of sorts. I jumped out of the shuttle just before it went in, it went boom, and… there was a flash of red and next thing I knew, I was waking up in your sickbay."  
  
"The most obvious explanation is that the explosion caused a destabilization in the… 'wormhole'..." T'Pol's voice made it clear she wasn't entirely believing of his explanation. "...and caused a gravitational shift that pulled you into it. You are quite lucky to be alive."  
  
"That's me sometimes. Lucky." Robert finally got to take a bite of the pancakes. He allowed himself an audible sound of pleasure at it and, upon swallowing, said, "Just like Grandma's."  
  
That seemed to amuse Archer. "I'll let the galley know you approve."  
  
"Jumping out of a shuttlepod." Reed shook his head. "You would have been better off blowing it from a distance."  
  
"The bomb was too big," Robert said. "It would have wrecked my ship."  
  
"Sounds like you did the sort of heroic thing that can appeal to certain Humans," Phlox observed.  
  
"Or maybe you just have a death wish," Sato suggested with some mirth.  
  
"Everyone back… home… will probably call me crazy."  
  
"Well, Hoshi tells me you're a Kansas boy," Tucker said.  
  
"I am."  
  
"How long's your family been there?"  
  
"Since before Kansas was a state. The Dales emigrated to support the free-state constitution in Lawrence. And then my ancestors fought for the Union. Well, most of them anyway..."  
  
"Well…" Tucker smiled slightly. "Can't all be perfect, can we?"  
  
"Three hundred years," Robert sighed. "And you Southerners still haven't gotten over it?" It was a teasing remark, and the smile on Tucker's face showed he was taking it in that spirit.  
  
The breakfast continued with small talk. Phlox's presence was due to the wait for his machinery to craft more of the genetic resequencing formula that would save the Valakians. Robert remained quiet for much of it, getting the chance to enjoy getting to know these people. It was interesting how alike they could be to what he knew despite a century and a half of separation from his own time. _And one day their descendants will be Picard and his Starfleet. The march of history can be amazing._  
  
"So, what are your plans now?", Archer asked him.  
  
"Um. Plans." Robert shrugged. "Hope my friends can find me, I guess."  
  
"Well, in case they can't, you might want to think about Starfleet…"  
  
Just as Archer finished that thought, a beep sounded in the officers' mess. Robert brought up his arm and tapped the screen of his multi-device on. "Huh."  
  
"I'd love to have something like that," Mayweather said.  
  
"What is it?", Archer asked.  
  
"It's… a signal. Something is remotely accessing my multidevice."  
  
"Someone's hacking you?", Reed asked with obvious concern.  
  
"No. Not hacking, just making a connection…." The screen changed to show an incoming message. _Rob, is that you?_ He tapped out a quick reply to inquire as to who it was and confirm it was him.  
  
A reply came through. _Thank God. My sister's probably going to slap you when we get back. Standby for beamout._  
  
"Your friends?", Archer asked.  
  
"Yeah." Robert nodded and looked at everyone. He felt a relieved smile cross his face. "They found me, I'm going home."  
  
"Happy to hear it," Archer said.  
  
"Thank you, Captain Archer, everyone, for being good hosts," Robert answered. "Safe travels to you all. And thank you, Doctor Phlox." Robert looked down the table at him. "Thank you for saving my life and for making the right choice with the Valakians. You're doing the right...."  
  
White light grew in intensity at Robert's place until he disappeared within it.  
  
"That's not a normal transporter effect," Reed observed.  
  
There was a beep on the ship's intercom. Archer stood and went over to the speaker, where he pressed the receive key. "Archer here."  
  
" _Captain, we just picked up a surge of energy in the officers' mess, is everything alright_?"  
  
"Everything is fine." Archer thought on it. "Did we just pick up a ship entering the system?"  
  
" _No, sir. No ships are on sensors._ "  
  
"Alright. Stand down. Everything's alright." Archer looked back to the others. "It was just our guest getting his ride home."  
  
  
  
  
"....thing."  
  
Robert finished speaking as the transporter took hold of him. The _Enterprise_ crew disappeared and he found himself on the transporter platform of another ship. For a moment he thought it was the _Koenig_.  
  
Scotty looked up from the controls. "Ah, there you are lad."  
  
Robert blinked at him. "Scotty? It's you… where are we?"  
  
"Aye. We're on th' _Sladen_."  
  
"The _Sladen_." Robert tried to think of where he'd heard the name before. "Right. One of the ships based off _Koenig_."  
  
"That'll be her."  
  
Robert stepped down and shook the engineer's hand. "Good to see you. Should I ask how you got back to this time?"  
  
"Ye'll be seein' how soon, sir, we should be back at th' target star within th' hour."  
  
Before Robert could ask what he meant, the door to the _Sladen_ Transporter Station opened. Caterina rushed in, squeed in joy, and rushed up to embrace him. "You had us so worried!", she declared. "We thought you… you died!"  
  
Robert swallowed at that. "Yeah, that was close," he admitted. "I'm sorry for making you worry. But… how did you get…?"  
  
"Scotty, Jarod and Data want you to double-check the slingshot calculations," Cat said, looking to the older man. "I think they're right, but getting the slingshot to send us forward instead of backward is tricky in the math."  
  
"That it is. I'll head straight t' th' bridge an' give it a look-over."  
  
Scotty returned the controls to the young crew rating who had been manning the station. He looked barely over twenty and had only one enlisted rank stripe; Robert imagined he was fresh out of enlistment training. "So, what was it like?", Cat asked. "I mean, the being thrown back in time bit?"  
  
"I was unconscious for that part," he answered truthfully. "I blacked out right after that jump point went red and woke up on the _Enterprise_."  
  
"The _NX-01_. Oh, that must have been cool. Did you get along with them…?" Caterina showed sudden concern. "Oh, did you say anything to them about the future? That's really important, I don't want to go back and find the timeline heavily changed or anything."  
  
"I didn't say word one about the future," Robert answered. "Although Archer has apparently met time travelers before."  
  
Caterina blinked. "Really? That's strange, there was nothing in the history datafiles Starfleet showed us…"  
  
"I'm guessing it got classified," Robert said. "Anyway, do you mind if we head to the mess?"  
  
"Hrm?" Cat looked at him like he'd just said something weird. "The mess? Why?"  
  
"Because…" Robert chuckled. "You guys snatched me up before I could finish breakfast. And I have the strangest need to devour pancakes right now."  
  
Cat laughed at that, and Robert joined in the laugh. Just an hour ago he'd been afraid that he would never see them again. Now…. well, here they were.  
  
He was going home.  
  
  
  
  
 _Sladen_ dropped out of warp near Enceladus and signaled the _Aurora_ , prompting everyone to get to the attack ship dock built into the back of the ship's primary hull.  
  
Julia, Angel, Leo, and Lucy were waiting at the dock - as was Picard - when Robert stepped out with the others. The welcoming committee smiled and went up to him. Julia got the first hug. "You gave us all a scare, Robby," she murmured into his ear.  
  
"I know," he answered. He gave her a pat on the back. "I'm sorry.  
  
"I'd like to give you an examination in the medbay as soon as you can get there," Leo insisted, being the next to give a hug. A shorter one, granted. "I'm surprised you survived."  
  
"I had help." Robert moved on to Lucy, who hugged him. He accepted Picard's hand. "Captain."  
  
"Captain," the older man said. "I'm sure you've got quite the story to tell."  
  
"It's going to be a long report, I'm sure," he replied. "I kept quiet about anything I thought might cause knowledge of the future to get out."  
  
"Good. As it is, I suspect the Department of Temporal Investigations is still going to insist on a debriefing."  
  
"I'm sure we can do that in the spirit of mutual cooperation." Robert sighed. "Although it sounds like I won't enjoy it."  
  
"You probably won't," Picard admitted.  
  
Robert nodded and move on to Angel, who had stayed back. He spread his arms for a hug and stopped. There was something in her face that told him that she was about to practically boil over with emotion. "Angel?"  
  
Angel's fists clenched. Her body tensed. She looked ready to scream in frustration. But instead of a scream, her words were "Ah, to hell with it". She went up to Robert and grabbed him by the arms.  
  
And she kissed him.  
  
And it wasn't a short kiss either. The kiss lingered, like she was afraid of ending it, and Robert embraced her as he returned the kiss. Everyone watched with a varying amount of bemusement or quiet appreciation. When they stopped for air Robert smiled and said, "Well, I missed you too."  
  
He saw her hand coming even before it rushed up and caught him in the side of the face. " _Bastard_ ," Angel swore. "Don't you _ever_ do something like that again! Isn't it enough that we've already lost so much?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Angel," he answered. "But it was something that had to be done."  
  
Angel sighed with frustration and kissed him again.  
  
Everyone moved around them. Julia did not, and so she saw the dark look that crossed King's face. She felt a sudden concern surge through her and walked to the two. "How about public displays of affection be held off for later?" she asked.  
  
They complied and everyone left.  
  
All except King, who returned to her ship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in the 22nd Century of Universe S5T3 (Star Trek), Robert observes the Enterprise NX-01 crew as they help a species facing eventual extinction; back in the 24th Century, Julia and Captain Picard must keep the diplomatic summit from unraveling over the Romulan ultimatum while Jarod, Cat, and Commander Data find a way to bring Robert home.

_Ship's Log: ASV Aurora; 29 July 2641. Captain Robert Dale recording. The diplomatic impasse has been resolved. Ambassador tr'Lhaer informed us this morning that the Romulan Empire has accepted Commander Andreys' suggestion that Alliance observer officers, under Romulan oversight, will be assigned to any Federation or Klingon ship equipped with IU drives. While it is merely a short-term solution to the question of the Alpha Quadrant's balance of power, it will allow for the aid we are seeking to be provided in a timely fashion. While there will be further terms to iron out,_ Mastrash _Ledosh's preliminary arrangements will allow for our current diplomatic representation in the Federation to finish the fine details. As such, we will be departing soon for another diplomatic mission.  
  
As for my unexpected trip to the past… I found it an educating experience. The questions posed are those we will be dealing with whenever we go into the unknown and meet other cultures. I find that it gives me a little more understanding of what the Federation's Prime Directive was meant to accomplish. While I do not agree with how it is applied sometimes, I can see now that they had a reason for writing it. Captain Archer was right; we all need such a signpost to be sure we're not causing more harm than good._  
  
  
There was to be one last conference on _Aurora_ , a formality with the various delegations signing protocols to government the expanded diplomatic negotiations soon to begin back on Earth. Robert attended in dress uniform this time, as did Julia, with Picard in the Starfleet version of a dress uniform as well.  
  
All four delegations had assembled with digital copies of the negotiating protocols laid out. The protocols were exactly what they had come to establish; they lined out that details aside, the Alliance would be giving IU drives away to powers that provided a material contribution to the war effort, be it Klingon participation or the Federation sending expeditionary squadrons to protect other Alliance frontiers, freeing up more Alliance ships for war service. The safeguards insisted upon for the Romulans were also laid out in language that Ambassador tr'Lhaer had put in and which, with some argument, had been accepted.  
  
"So I hear that they should be calling these the 'Andreys Protocols'," Robert murmured to Julia while they waited for the final member of the Federation delegation: the replacement for "Tanno" the Changeling.  
  
Julia blushed slightly. "I'll stick with 'Gleer', honestly. The last thing I need is everyone wanting me to be the diplomat."  
  
"Heaven forbid," Robert agreed. He sighed. "I hear that Relini's ad hoc fleet forced the Reich to withdraw from Hakmari."  
  
"She did," Julia confirmed. "We got the final report last night. She lost half of her fleet in the fight, but the Reich pulled back."  
  
"So it's not a smashing victory," Robert said. "But maybe a start."  
  
"Maybe." Julia's face darkened. "Or maybe they decided to pull back and build up for a bigger hit."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So." Julia grinned at him, looking to change the subject. "Angel must have let you have it last night."  
  
Now it was Robert's turn to blush. "She couldn't decide whether to scream at me for my 'idiotic courage' or throw me into the bed." He chuckled. "So she did both."  
  
"Sounds like her. You really gave us all a big fright."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I just… felt like I knew what was going on. And I knew I didn't have much time to spare."  
  
"You did what had to be done," Julia insisted. "And nobody got hurt. That's the important thing."  
  
Before they could continue their conversation the door swished open and Meridina entered. She was leading the Federation Exterior Secretary, Darvan. Robert had never seen Darvan before so he turned and looked toward him.  
  
And he found himself gasping slightly in surprise.  
  
Darvan was a Valakian.  
  
Nor was he alone. At his side was another male, with alien features Robert had seen before.  
  
"A Menk?", he asked under his breath.  
  
"Greetings to you all," the Menk said. "I am Paro, senior aide to Exterior Secretary Darvan. We're sorry for being late. Our shuttle was delayed."  
  
Robert had questions buzzing in his mind while Ledosh thanked the man and directed him to his seat. Darvan consulted with the other Federation Council members in hushed tones before looking over the protocols. Without any further word he ran his stencil over them, giving them an electronic signature. This signaled everyone else to do the same.  
  
When the signing portion was over the delegations began to excuse themselves. This was no conference to be ended with a dinner; negotiations would begin in earnest within a few days on Earth, with Ledosh handing control over to Ambassador Karpari. And they would be on their way elsewhere.  
  
"Well, we did it," Julia murmured to him. "Whatever details get worked out, we'll be getting Klingon ships on the front soon."  
  
"Given everything that's happened, I'm surprised we managed," Robert murmured back. He watched with curiosity as Paro approached him. "May I help you?", he asked.  
  
The Menk smiled at him. "I was curious. I had heard of you. Wanted to meet you." His words were spoken with careful deliberation.  
  
Robert offered his hand. "Well, it's a pleasure meeting you, sir."  
  
Paro accepted it and they shook hands. "You are… familiar," he said.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I am a historian of my people. I have studied the First Contact with the Humans. The Human crew and alien doctor who healed our friends the Valakians." A knowing smile crossed Paro's face. "You must have had an ancestor. I saw a face like yours in the records."  
  
Julia gave Robert a concerned look. Robert nodded and smiled at Paro. "Small galaxy, sir. That's all."  
  
The Menk chuckled at that. He looked to where his boss was chatting with Kurn. "Take care, Captain. Be well." He stepped away.  
  
When he was apparently out of earshot Julia looked to Robert. "Looks like you have an admirer."  
  
"I just look like a historical figure, that's all," Robert insisted.  
  
"Sure." Julia shook her head. "This is why I don't want anything to do with time travel." She checked the time on her multi-device. "And speaking of that, you should be getting to your office. Those DTI agents should be arriving at any time."  
  
Robert sighed. "I'm not Starfleet. Can't I duck them?"  
  
"You saw Maran's orders," Julia answered. "Cooperation is the word."  
  
"A small price to pay to win the war, I suppose." Robert nodded. "All right. Make sure Kurn and tr'Lhaer don't kill each other before tr'Lhaer's back to his shuttle. I'm off to get grilled by time cops."  
  
  
  
  
Several hours of grilling later, Robert was nursing a headache and sipping a coffee when Picard entered his office. "Well." The older captain smiled thinly at him. "I see you have learned why Starfleet officers avoid time travel whenever possible."  
  
"I thought Lucsly was going to drag me to your penal colonies himself," Robert answered. "I seriously thought Hawthorne and Davies were the harshest critics I'd faced until now."  
  
"We take the Temporal Prime Directive very seriously." Picard took a seat. "The consequences of interfering with history could be truly disastrous."  
  
"Well, I had no idea how the Valakian issue was supposed to go," Robert replied. "So I did what I thought was right."  
  
"I've often wondered what convinced Doctor Phlox to change his mind," Picard said. "Captain Archer was a great figure but he was still so inexperienced at that point in his voyages, I had trouble believing he alone stood up to Phlox."  
  
"It makes me wonder how the Valakians took it when they found out he wanted to withhold the cure," Robert said.  
  
"By the time that became widespread knowledge, his understanding was more accepted," Picard explained. "Because of the provision of the cure, the Valakians' technological advancement languished for half a generation, and it took them a quarter-century longer to discover warp travel than was estimated. They gained a reputation in the 22nd Century for seeking out other alien species to buy technology from instead of developing it themselves, further impacting their ability to develop. As such, because of the clear issue of what Archer's decision led to, the Valakian case was seen as an important lesson in the need for a non-interference directive."  
  
"Even though that intervention saved lives," Robert pointed out.  
  
"Well, as the saying goes Robert… 'No good deed goes unpunished'."  
  
Robert let out a small laugh at that. "You know…" He sipped at his coffee and cradled the mug in his hands. "I thought about what would happen if nobody could come back for me."  
  
"Oh?", Picard asked.  
  
"Yeah. I received some suggestions from Archer and Phlox on joining their crew, or joining Starfleet. Maybe becoming a Captain in Starfleet after some time."  
  
Picard considered that. "Well, that would have been truly disruptive to the timeline. But I can understand the appeal. It was an amazing time, the mid-22nd Century. The founding of the Coalition, the Romulan War, the creation of the Federation, first contact with so many species that we take for granted today. I suppose that, if I had to choose another era of history to live in… I might choose that time period."  
  
"I can see why. But what amused me was the idea that if I did stay, and I became a Captain…" Robert shook his head. "...that maybe I'd end up being the reason the Federation wrote the Prime Directive in the first place. And now, from what you've said… I am."  
  
Picard chuckled in response. "You contributed, certainly. Rather ironic, I admit."  
  
"Yeah." Robert sipped the coffee again. "So, from what I've read, the Menk have actually gotten better over the last two centuries."  
  
"Yes. Several communities showed increased intelligence into the late 23rd Century and exposure to the increasing Valakian technology spurred them to progress further. Today we consider them to have undergone speciation, with Menk and 'Developed Menk' populations. It may still take them several centuries to finish developing into a more advanced species but they are on their way to becoming equal to the Valakians."  
  
"So Phlox's fears about the Valakians making them stagnate weren't right after all." Robert nodded. "Would be nice to tell him. Well, if I could without having to time travel again. Or warp the timeline beyond all repair."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Robert set his coffee down and put his hands together on his desk. "Honestly, in a way, I think it was a good thing this happened."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. Even with time cops yelling at me." Robert smirked for a moment before his expression evened out. "Talking with Archer and Phlox, arguing about the Valakian cure, it all reminded me of why I'm out here. Of why I am the way I am."  
  
"It's always best to be reminded of such," Picard stated. "To keep in touch with who we are and understand what makes us like that."  
  
"Phlox made a comparison I'd heard before. That I behaved like a 'White Knight'. I'm willing to intervene, even if I don't know the consequences, because my sense of compassion compels me to help people suffering. But he also made me accept that… that a part of it is that it's how I cope." Robert closed his eyes as his mind briefly dwelled on the things that made his heart ache. "I know what it's like to lose the people you love. To lose everything. So I guess it makes me even more determined to keep other people from suffering the same. Because that's something you and me, that any person in any position, can do. The good we can do while we're out here… Being able to make that sort of a difference, to stop suffering, it's something I want to do. Something I'm willing to sacrifice for."  
  
Picard nodded. Robert noticed, to some surprise, that he seemed very affected. "Quite well put," Picard admitted. A pained look was coming to his face.  
  
"Jean-Luc?"  
  
"I know how you lost your closest family," Picard said, "and I can sympathize with you. More now than before." He swallowed. "I didn't just lose the _Enterprise_ , Robert. My brother and nephew, they… died in a fire not long ago."  
  
Robert swallowed at that. "Oh my God… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for your loss, Jean-Luc."  
  
"I can see what you mean. This kind of pain, I don't think anyone should have to feel it. I wouldn't wish to see this happen to anyone. At the same time, I know I can't always do that. I swore an oath. And ultimately… sometimes there really is nothing we can do."  
  
That prompted a nod. "I understand your position more now than I did when we first met," Robert said.  
  
"And I understand your's."  
  
They went quiet for several moments. "Well, I suppose there's nothing more to say on that," Robert finally admitted. "Jarod wanted me to make an offer to you and your officers."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We're not due to leave for a couple more days at least. And I know our calendars don't exactly match up, but tomorrow is a Friday on the UAS calendar," Robert noted. "And Jarod wants to have a poker night again. You and your officers are invited. We'll have it in the Lookout."  
  
Picard considered that. A small smile crossed his face. "We would be delighted."  
  
"I'll let Jarod know so he can schedule things with Hargert. Now…" Robert noticed a light come on his personal system. "...I am getting a call. It's my cousin." He smiled. "Yeah, I imagine she wants to talk."  
  
"I'll leave you to that." Picard stood up.  
  
Robert smiled back and pressed the key to open the channel. "Beth, how are…"  
  
" _Robert Allen Dale, how dare you?!_ ," Beth Rankin declared from a universe away. " _How dare you put me through that and then leave me hanging with just a simple text message! You should have called me!_ "  
  
"Beth, I…"  
  
" _I thought you were dead, Robert. We're the last of the family and I thought you were dead! And then Julia said things about time travel and it… it just seemed… and you...._ "  
  
Picard stopped at the door and allowed himself a small grin of bemusement at Robert's failed attempts to calm his cousin. He moved on as Beth continued her tirade, until the closing door cut off her voice.  
  
  
  
  
The next day Robert and Julia were going over personnel reports in Robert's ready office. "....and the Gamma Shift shop staff is still two fabrication specialists short," Julia was saying. "They never made good on our casualties after that fight at Puril."  
  
"Anything from Personnel about transfers?", Robert asked.  
  
"We were in the pipeline, but given the message this morning… they're not eager to send us replacement personnel at the moment." Julia sighed. "I guess we're not a priority given we're off the lines."  
  
"The problem is we'll be short on making replacement parts if that holds up," Robert mumbled. "I hate to do it, but maybe see about getting some of the engineers from Beta and Alpha shifts?"  
  
Julia winced. "Oh, they're not going to like that. Honestly, it would be better to promote a couple of the ordinary crew ratings. I've got about a dozen, minimum, up for meritorious promotion."  
  
"And send them to Gamma Shift for fabrication training?" Robert thought on that. "Well, I suppose. It does sound better. But won't that cut into our reserve to cover other losses?"  
  
"I'll make it work," Julia promised. "Personnel might be more willing to throw a couple of newer enlistees our way instead of trained personnel."  
  
"Which dilutes our effectiveness," Robert noted. He drew in a sigh. "But we're at war, so I can't be surprised. Although Personnel seems really stingy given our priority assignment status. They never even got around to replacing the crew we left with Zack to fill out _Koenig_ 's complement..."  
  
"Yeah, well, you never know how many of them might be in line with Davies and Hawthorne." Julia couldn't hide the distaste in her voice. "Anyway, that…"  
  
There was a chime at the door. "Come in," Robert called out.  
  
The door slid open and Commander King walked in. She was holding a digital pad, which she handed to Robert upon walking up to the desk. "Captain Dale, I've been ordered to report to your command."  
  
Robert and Julia exchanged looks before he checked the pad. It was a transfer order for the _ASV Sladen_ , re-assigning the ship to be _Aurora_ 's new backup vessel in the place of _Koenig_. Maran's signature was on the bottom. "Ah. Good." Robert looked over the order. "I see you're still officially on shakedown cruise."  
  
King nodded. "We are. I request permission to commence further deployments immediately. I wish to get my crew acclimated to their duties."  
  
"Yes, of course," Robert answered. He used a stencil to sign his receipt of the order and handed it back to King. "Welcome to our crew, Commander. We're honored to have you."  
  
That prompted another stiff nod. "Thank you, Captain. Permission to be dismissed?"  
  
"Certainly. And you're invited to tonight's poker game, Commander."  
  
"That's alright, Captain, I am not a gambler," King replied promptly. She left through the door.  
  
Julia watched King go. "Well, this will take some getting used to," she said.  
  
"Yeah. Just reminds me that Zack's no longer around." Robert sighed and checked the time. "We'd better go file our final reports. We don't want to be late for the poker game."  
  
Julia smirked. "How many hands do you think it'll take for Jarod to wipe us all out?"  
  
"Oh, I think we're getting better." Robert responded to the smirk with a wide smile. "I'll give us at least ten hands before someone goes down."  
  
"Five," Julia said.  
  
"It'll be interesting, at least. And come on, at least ten."  
  
"Five," Julia repeated. "It's Jarod."  
  
All Robert could do was chuckle.  
  
  
  
  
Commander King stepped into her spartan office facility on the _Sladen_ and took her seat. Lieutenant Caldwell had the new duty rosters drawn up for _Sladen_ 's crew to cross-train on _Aurora_ for emergencies, at least while they were docked to the larger ship, and she took the time to check the rosters and sign off on them. Once that duty was over, she was clear to move on to other duties.  
  
Her hands moved quickly over her computer controls, configuring the signal she was sending. When she received the appropriate response, she opened the private channel. "The assignment's been made, sir," she said. "I'm here."  
  
On her screen, Admiral Davies was at his desk in his main office in Defense Command. The Portland skyline was visible in the windows behind him. " _I heard about this time travel mission they had you do_ ," Davies said. " _I hope everything went well?_ "  
  
"It went as planned," King answered. "Admiral, I can already confirm your suspicions about the fraternization issue."  
  
" _That doesn't surprise me, Commander_ ," Davies replied. " _But as unprofessional as that is, it's not enough for me to go on. The forces at play are too powerful to let that work._ "  
  
"I understand," King said. "As soon as they do anything objectionable I'll make sure you are informed immediately."  
  
" _I know you will. But be careful around them, Commander. Dale and his people might trust you enough not to question your assignment, but that Gersallian's a mind-reader. And she's the most dangerous of them by far. If you have even the slightest inkling that she's onto you, report it immediately and take what measures you deem necessary for your own protection._ "  
  
King put her hands together on the table. "My own protection? Do you really believe Commander Meridina poses a threat?"  
  
" _There's no telling what she and her kind are capable of, Commander_ ," Davies said. He saw something on his end. " _The carrier wave will dissipate shortly. Keep on your primary mission and keep me apprised of further developments._ "  
  
"I understand, sir."  
  
" _Good. Davies out._ "  
  
  
  
  
There was silence in the Lookout. All eyes, of players and observers alike, were on the two figures looking at each other across the middle of the oval table. The middle was full of small silver and gold discs - betting chips.  
  
At the head of the table, Commander Data dealt out only two cards, face-up. "Queen of Hearts to Commander Jarod, Four of Hearts to Commander Riker." Data's own cards were all face up; he had folded at the second round with cards, two of which were spades, but no visible pairs or other combinations.  
  
There was a sigh from one corner. "Here we go again," Angel groaned, seated close to Robert.  
  
Riker and Jarod made no obvious response to that. The two had possessed the largest piles of chips when this round began and now many of those chips were in the pot, as were several others from various players who had all bowed out in the earlier rounds to avoid being bankrupted by the two. Each looked over their cards, not bothering to check their hole cards. Jarod now had a rich hand; the new Queen had given him a pair of queens and an ace. Riker had a pair of Kings, Clubs and Diamonds, and his new 4 showing. He had the best hand showing and opened up the betting. "Two hundred," he said.  
  
Locarno whistled from his seat. Beside him, Caterina was slipping to the edge of her seat and brimming with excitement.  
  
Jarod smiled slightly and reached into his own pile. "Two hundred and one hundred more." He tossed in his raise.  
  
Riker's face remained impassive. It showed no more emotion than Data's. After several seconds of looking at Jarod's cards, he reached into his own pile. "One hundred," he said. Now the pile on the table was truly large, enough that the winner would easily win the rest of the night by attrition. After several moments of thought he tossed in the hundred.  
  
Data dealt out two more cards. "Jack of Clubs to Commander Jarod. Ace of Spades to Commander Riker."  
  
Riker's hand was still the best visible one. He opened the round with a hefty bet. "Two hundred." It was hefty, if not extremely aggressive.  
  
Jarod looked at his own pile. And at Riker's cards, and his own. Calculation showed on his features, and for good reason; if he folded, he would at least manage to hold onto enough chips to stay in the game for several more hands. Of course, Riker would have the advantage for the rest of the night.  
  
The smile on his face grew. "Two hundred." Jarod reached for more chips. "And another two hundred." This left Jarod with perilously few chips.  
  
Riker looked over Jarod's cards and his own. Everyone watched and waited to see if he'd match or fold.  
  
Surprise and disbelief was the response when Riker threw in the requisite two hundred, exhausting his pile to the point that the next hand would wipe him out. "Two hundred. Call. Let's see that hand, Mister Jarod."  
  
Jarod's smile shifted slightly. He reached for his hole card and flipped it; the Ace of Hearts.  
  
"Commander Jarod has two pairs, Aces and Queens," Data reported for the benefit of the gathering audience. "Commander Riker."  
  
Everyone was waiting with held breath as Riker's fingers gripped the hole card before him and flipped it.  
  
The King of Spades.  
  
"Three Kings." Data blinked. "Congratulations, Commander. You win the pot."  
  
Eyes widened. Jaws dropped.  
  
Jarod inclined his head to Riker and handed his defeated hand to Data.  
  
Finally a wide smile split Riker's face as he reached forward for his winnings.  
  
"He beat Jarod," Angel gasped.  
  
"That was _so cool_ ," Caterina declared.  
  
"Congratulations, Will," Troi said, patting Riker on the shoulder.  
  
"Excellent hand, Mister Jarod," Riker said.  
  
"Not good enough," Jarod sighed. "I was hoping for that third Ace. And I thought you were bluffing."  
  
"I've found that it's always a good thing to fake bluffing once and awhile," Riker remarked. "It keeps the other players honest."  
  
" _He beat Jarod_ ," Angel repeated. She stared at the table in shock.  
  
Robert, on her right, reached over and put an arm around her shoulders. "Someone had to eventually," he pointed out.  
  
" _He beat JAROD_."  
  
"Angel?"  
  
Angel turned and looked at Robert in amazement. " _He beat Jarod, Rob! **He beat Jarod!**_ "  
  
"About bloody time, if ye ask me," Scotty said.  
  
"Zack and Tom will _never_ believe this," Locarno said. "Hargert! Somebody, please tell me we're recording this!"  
  
Leo looked over at Angel and Robert. "Are you going to be okay, Angel?", he asked.  
  
" _He beat Jarod!_ ", Angel repeated. "That's… that's…"  
  
Robert gave her a kiss on the cheek. "She's had a rough week."  
  
Riker chuckled. "Well, anyone up for another hand?"  
  
"I doubt we'll get that pile down tonight," Leo sighed, looking at his own modest winnings. "But sure."  
  
Jarod tossed in one of his few remaining chips. "I'm still in." As he said that, he looked to Troi.  
  
Troi returned the smile and mouthed the words "Thank you" while Riker, still grinning, tossed in his own contribution to the starting pot.  
  
  
  
  
 **Tag**  
  
  
Robert and the others were finishing their Saturday morning staff meeting when a chime sounded at the Conference Room door leading to the bridge. Julia pressed a key to release the lock on the door, allowing entry. Picard came in with Data and Worf accompanying him.  
  
Robert blinked and stood. "Captain Picard?"  
  
Picard offered him a Starfleet standard PADD. "Starfleet Command has examined the information you provided about the Darglan Facility in S4W8. They agree that the threat of the Reich discovering the Darglan technology and making use of it is too high to be ignored."  
  
"Well, you're already going to be sending ships to our frontiers to free up our ships for the war," Julia said. "What else is your Federation Council willing to do?"  
  
"The Council will deliberate further actions as usual, but Starfleet Command does have some discretion in this matter," Picard explained. "Admiral Nechayev has consulted with your Admiral Maran. Given that the _Aurora_ will likely be involved in whatever operation is finally launched to deal with the Facility, Starfleet has offered the services of two experienced officers to assist you in that operation."  
  
It wasn't hard to see what Picard was getting to. "So you're assigning Worf and Data to us," Robert said, seeing the relevant order on the PADD.  
  
"Admiral Maran's already sent a confirmation to us," Julia confirmed, looking over the day's incoming transmissions.  
  
"I… well, that's excellent," Robert said. He smiled at them. "We're honored to have you aboard. I'm sure you have a lot to teach us."  
  
"The honor is ours," Worf answered. "The chance to fight such a foe… it will be a great battle."  
  
"I may also be of assistance in deciphering more of the Darglan data you recovered from 33LA," Data said. "It may provide us with further information that could be of use."  
  
"Not to mention finding the rest of the coordinates for the Facility," Cat pointed out.  
  
Julia stood from her chair. "Gentlemen, if you'll follow me, I'll find you spare officer quarters on Deck 4."  
  
After Julia left with the two ex- _Enterprise_ crew, Robert looked to the others. "I think everyone has what they need. The meeting is dismissed. Make sure we're on standby to jump to our next destination as soon as _Mastrash_ Ledosh gets notification from President Morgan."  
  
The others filed out. Picard did not leave for the moment. After they were gone he revealed another item; an isolinear data storage chip container, which he handed to Robert. "This is for you," he said.  
  
Robert looked it over. "What is it?"  
  
"A message in the Starfleet Historical Archives," Picard revealed. "A very specific set of instructions were left for its delivery to you personally."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"So I'm told."  
  
"Huh." Robert put it away. "I'll look at it soon. What about you?"  
  
"Commander Riker and I will be helping to coordinate the assignment of Starfleet ships for duty with the Alliance," Picard revealed. "And Counselor Troi has other duties that Starfleet Medical has asked her to take up for the time being."  
  
"I see." Robert nodded. "Well, I guess you're going then?"  
  
"For now." Picard offered his hand. "Good luck out there."  
  
"Thanks. And I'll make sure Worf and Data get back." Robert grinned in reply. He took Picard's hand. "You're going to want them on the next _Enterprise_ , I'm sure."  
  
"Yes." They shook hands. " _Bon voyage_ , Captain Dale."  
  
" _Bon voyage_ , Captain Picard. See you out there."  
  
Robert, with nothing more to do, went to the far door for the direct turbolift to the conference room. Picard went toward the bridge door. Julia was waiting there. "Captain," she said. "I'm just waiting to escort you to the transporter station."  
  
"Of course." Picard followed her out onto the bridge, where Jarod had assumed the watch for the moment, and to the turbolift beside the conference room entrance. Once they were inside, he turned to her. "Your first name is Julia, isn't it?"  
  
"It is." She gave him a look. "Why?"  
  
"I was just curious." Picard smiled slightly.  
  
"Because?"  
  
"Let's just say…" Picard directed the smile at her. "...that I have a feeling that you and I will be on first name basis someday too."  
  
  
  
  
Robert stepped inside the holographic chamber and took the isolinear chip out. Thanks to Carlton Farmer, the systems of the chamber were set up to accept the data in it. Robert hit a key, confirmed his identity, and said, "Computer, activate communication link to Starfleet Museum's holographic recreation programs. Load the bridge to the _Enterprise_ , registry _NX-01_."  
  
" _Processing. Datalink established. Loading program._ "  
  
The blue-surfaced chamber changed. Robert found himself standing in a recreation of Archer's bridge. "Computer, using the datalink to Starfleet, load a simulation of Captain Jonathan Archer," he said. "And use the simulation to playback the video message in the chip."  
  
A shimmer of energy in the air coalesced into Captain Archer's form, a little older than he'd been when Robert had seen him last. After a moment he moved slightly. And he began to speak. "Captain Dale, if you're hearing this, it means my plan worked. I arranged for this recording to be held by Starfleet until the appropriate time for you to get it."  
  
"Well, it worked," Robert said, although he knew he'd get no answer to that. The system hadn't made an interactive Archer, just one to play back the recording.  
  
"I'm not sure what time you came from, how many years separate the two of us, but it's a relief to see that in the future Humanity will still be out here, exploring the frontier like we are in my time." Archer smiled. "I thought you should know that Dr. Phlox's cure is working quite well. He's still not certain this won't cause problems don't the line, but you won him over by pointing out how much suffering was going to happen without the cure. He's thankful you kept him from leaving those Valakians to die. I'm not sure I could have convinced him as well as you did. You made a real difference here, Captain."  
  
Although Archer's recording was likely a video one and stationary, the simulation program had him walk over to beside his chair. "Meeting you, getting to know you, reminds me of the responsibilities I have in my time period. I'm the first captain out here and my choices are going to influence generations of starship captains to come. The decisions I make are going to set the rules for everyone to follow. And I'm sure I'll make some wrong choices along the way. But I hope you can look back on my time and see that I did my best to pass on a better galaxy to your generation. I will do everything in my power to make sure of that. All I can ask is that you learn from my mistakes and make sure your own lessons will be passed on as well. That way future generations can continue to learn from our experiences. It'll be your place, your responsibility, to leave your galaxy a better place as well. To do all of the good that men and women in our position can do in order to make that better galaxy." Archer nodded. His expression showed pure confidence and respect. "And I know you will. Good luck and Godspeed, Captain Dale. This is Jonathan Archer, signing off."  
  
The message ended and the system left the holographic Archer standing motionless before Robert. He considered Archer's message while looking over the archaic bridge around him. Here was the place Archer led from, a lonely starship for an Earth that had barely left its own solar system at that point, charting the path that led to Earth becoming the center of an entire federation of species making their way in the galaxy. Whatever he may have felt about the Federation's Prime Directive or some of its attitudes, there was no denying it had done a lot of good as well. Good that had started with Archer's voyages.  
  
Robert smiled as he reflected on that. He looked to Archer's chair and, for just a moment, took a seat in it. It was fitting, really. This was the thing he shared with Archer; being the one to take those first steps into a new frontier. For Archer, it had been starting Earth of S5T3 onto the path of interstellar exploration. For Robert, the wonders of a Multiverse and all of the myriad things within it had started with him and his friends. "Glad to have met you too, Captain Archer," Robert said to nothing. "I won't forget it."  
  
There was a beep on his multidevice. Robert reached to it and hit the communication key. "Dale here."  
  
Julia spoke on the other end. " _We have official notice from Portland. We're due at Layom in Universe L2M1._ Mastrash _Ledosh has a meeting scheduled with the Gl'mulli._ "  
  
"Well, we don't want to keep the Gl'mulli waiting, do we?", Robert said. "Tell Jarod to jump out when we're ready."  
  
" _Yes, Captain._ "  
  
Robert took in a breath and imagined, for a moment, how different it would be to command a ship like Archer's. Just eighty or so people exploring the frontier of space, no Facility, no New Liberty Colony, just a distant Earth that was often out of touch. It sounded terrifying and exciting all at the same time. "I'm not much of an explorer," he admitted out loud. "But it would be fun."  
  
He stood from the chair and walked toward the door. "Computer, end program." He reached down and picked up the isolinear chip from the reading slot as soon as it wavered into view, the rest of the bridge hologram disappearing behind him. It was time to get back to work.  
  
They did have a war to win, after all.


End file.
